Kai (6): El Despertar del Gran Mal
by Yahab
Summary: Las nubes de tormenta se habían cernido sobre Hyrule, y una enorme masa grisácea presagiaba cosas terribles. Lo inevitable estaba por venir y bajo esa premisa no se podía hacer nada.*.*/Finalizado/
1. El Preludio de lo Inevitable

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**(Secuela de "Kai 5")**

**(FIC INSPIRADO EN EL LIBRO DE "EL VALLE DE LOS LOBOS")**

**...**

**"Kai"**

**El Espíritu Acompañante**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**Sexta Parte: El despertar del Gran Mal**

** OoOoO**

**...**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: El Preludio de lo Inevitable**

**...**

_Y mientras el viento soplaba de forma helada, ambos miraron al horizonte, las nubes de tormenta se habían cernido sobre Hyrule, y una enorme masa grisácea presagiaba cosas terribles._

_El primer caballero azuzó a su montura y partió hacia los bosques que colindaban el reino, con la mirada fija y el recuerdo de aquella última conversación que había tenido con su reina. A lo lejos Zelda lo despidió con la mirada triste._

_-"Se han esparcido rumores de que hay un monstruo peligroso, la gente que cruza la frontera desaparece y el pueblo está muy preocupado"_

_-"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho mi amor?, sabes que mi deber también es cuidar de Hyrule"._

_-"Tengo miedo Link, no quería decirte nada precisamente por esto, ¿vas a ir a ese sitio?"_

_-"Sabes que sí."_

_-"Entonces déjame acompañarte. De la patrulla de soldados que envíe no se ha vuelto a saber nada."_

_-"Entonces no puedo permitir que te arriesgues, si de verdad hay algo malo en ese bosque no quiero que salgas herida."_

_Y de esa forma había partido, hacia un viaje peligroso del que nunca volvería, al menos no, en esa vida._

**_._**

**_._**

**[***]**

-¿Y qué significa esto!?- la voz de Impa rompió con el silencio. Los ojos violáceos de Aragón se habían clavado en el firmamento y un pequeño respingo salió desde el fondo de su garganta, la mirada del joven héroe también se perdió entre aquellas nubes.

Era como un mal presagio…

-Una gran cantidad de energía maligna se está formado sobre nuestras cabezas, es una sensación que no había sentido desde hace tiempo, es… tan escalofriante.- habló Link de forma preocupada.

-Parece ser que se ha movido justo frente a nuestras narices. Hemos sido descuidados.

-De todas formas tenía que salir tarde o temprano.-espetó Link con la mirada fría y acusadora posada sobre aquellos cúmulos grisáceos.

-Entonces, ¿esto es un aviso?

-Lo es, y me preocupa.

-¿Sabe que estamos aquí?

-Eso temo, pero a lo largo de las eras ha habido pocos que esperan nuestra llegada, ¿Quién será esta vez?

-El futuro se ha vuelto oscuro, desde que las nubes comenzaron a cernirse sobre el cielo no he podido ver nada.

-Entiendo.

Había pasado cerca de una semana y las cosas comenzaban ponerse feas, desde la pradera de Hyrule, el espíritu del héroe y el joven adivino escrutaron a lo largo y ancho el paisaje.

-Vámonos- casi rugió Link al sentir presencias moviéndose cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la Sheikah al ver a las pequeñas sombras brincoteando entre las fronteras de las provincias.

-Bublins, pequeños monstruos que gustan de atacar a los viajeros.

-¡Monstruos!, es imposible, ¿está usted seguro Link?

-Absolutamente.

-No habíamos tenido monstruos en las cercanías de Hyrule desde hace casi trecientos años, al menos eso es lo que dictan los registros.

-Hace trecientos años que no me necesitabas- clamó Link con algo de sorna.

A su lado Zelda también inspeccionó a los seres.

-Link…

-Dime Cielo.

-No, nada- entonces desvió la mirada, había guardado silencio, pero incluso entonces, Link sabía perfectamente lo que ella sentía, estaban tan conectados que era difícil que alguno de los dos ignorara los sentimientos de su compañero.

La tomó de la mano de forma suave y la guió hasta Kelpie, el enorme semental blanco parecía muy inquieto como si también presintiera que un terrible peligro se avecinaba.

**…**

Esa tarde también se sorprendió al percatarse de la ausencia del ministro, no era como si de verdad lo extrañara pero definitivamente sentía que en algo malo andaría. El rey asomó su rostro preocupado por uno de los pasillos, lo cual le delataba a Zelda que de seguro ya estaba al tanto de los monstruos que rondaban fuera de la ciudadela. A pesar de que Hyrule había sido un reino pacifico en los últimos cientos de años, el gran soberano procuraba siempre por la seguridad de su pueblo, incluso ahora la exagerada barricada de guardias que se había formado hace más de dos años seguía en activo.

-Tal vez es tiempo de que rompamos el silencio- musitó la princesa con un aire demasiado serio.

-¿Le dirás la verdad?

-Aun no estoy muy segura, pero debemos proteger a Hyrule, cueste lo que cueste.

-No has cambiado en nada Zelda.- susurró Link mientras la abrazaba por la espalda – Eres fuerte cuando se trata de defender tu reino.

-¿Así lo crees?- bajó la mirada tratando de recuperar el aire.

-No tengas miedo. Así lo creo.

**»**Aun así… no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea.

-Siempre podremos recurrir a la magia. Link…

-Si piensas que todo será como cuando le revelamos la verdad a Impa puedes equivocarte, amor no des tropiezos en vano, recuerda que todos somos diferentes.

-¿El monóculo no basta?

-No sabemos si funcione con alguien que ni siquiera puede escuchar plenamente el aullido. Incluso si mi esencia ahora es más firme.

-Entiendo, seré paciente.

Podía sentir como las palabras se le crispaban y se perdían entre el silencio, nada, ni siquiera la respiración perturbada del rey parecía hacer mella en aquel escenario, era como si una clase de neblina imperturbable se hubiera cernido sobre Hyrule.

Con paso firme caminó hasta al final del pasillo, le hizo una reverencia a su padre y se retiró a sus aposentos, Link sabía que por momentos sentía miedo al saber lo que se avecinaba, admiraba a Zelda por mantenerse firme, pero aun así le dolía que su momentánea felicidad se viera perturbada con la llegada de aquellos hechos, lo inevitable estaba por venir y bajo esa premisa no se podía hacer nada.

**[***]**

Una tarde mientras practicaban su puntería, a Link le pareció divertido retar a la princesa, Aragón fabricó unas cuantas flechas falsas con terminación inofensiva en lugar de punta y se las prestó a Zelda para ver qué tan rápida era cazando a Link en forma de Lobo.

El joven héroe se escabulló entre unos arbustos y durante un rato se estuvo carcajeando mientras se escurría de forma fácil.

-Vamos Zel, sé que eres mejor que eso- le decía de forma traviesa mientras saltaba de un lado para otro.

Cerca de la carpa los guardianes de la princesa se sentaron en una curiosa mesita, en la que el joven adivino tendió un inmenso mapa y comenzó a remarcar los accesos fáciles al reino.

-Su majestad está preocupado… los monstruos están merodeando demasiado cerca.

-¿Te ha hecho un encargo específico?

-Hyrule no está listo para ninguna clase de ofensiva, los años de paz nos han vuelto perezosos, los generales al mando han mostrado varios planes de defensa, pero Daphnes no es nada tonto y no se convence de ninguno de los propuestos, también se está poniendo nervioso y creo que ha comenzado a trastabillar hacia otro lado.

Impa soltó una pequeña risita aunque también se avergonzó un poco y se viró para otro lado.

-No sé por qué esto me suena como deja-vú

-Hmmm, ¡Es un deja-vú!, recuerdas esa vez cuando lo del cumpleaños dela reina… y cuando nadie sabía que dejar que dejar agua estancada era lo que provocaba las pestes.. y…

Clamó una lista entera de los dilemas y problemas que el rey le había arrejolado, ella nuevamente se rio por lo bajo y terminó aceptando, que a veces el rey era un poquito inútil para ciertas cosas.

-… y después ¡con el aullido del lobo!, ¡venga!, a veces ya no sé si soy sabio, adivino o no sé qué cosa- clamó haciendo un falso berrinche.

-Bueno por el momento eres consejero de defensa, tal vez así el rey se convence de que de verdad puedes ver el futuro.

Aragón volvió a gruñir haciendo un puchero, y bueno no era el único que hacia berrinche, Zelda también estaba frustrándose con lo escurridizo que se había puesto su novio.

-Aaaah, Link, ¡No corras tanto!

Él volvió a soltar una risita mientras se escondía en otro arbusto.

-Pero Zel, este el objetivo del entrenamiento, sabes, a veces lo bublins pueden ser más rápidos, si vas a pedirles que te esperen no creo que te obedezcan.

-Pero amor es difícil apuntar si saltas tan aleatoriamente- volvió a gruñir, pero él solamente le sacó la lengua de forma traviesa. A Zelda le salió una venita en todo el rostro y comenzó a lanzar flechas como loca.

Impa simplemente suspiró con cierta gracia, si en algo no había cambiado su pupila era en que no se le quitaba lo terco y en que a veces era sumamente impaciente, desde que había entrado en la adolescencia las cosas se habían puesto más que revoltosas, porque en un momento estaba feliz y al siguiente parecía un volcán en erupción activa, a veces se la pasaba suspirando todo el día y de un momento a otro parecía querer llorar sin motivo aparente. Era cansado y estresante, pero por fortuna Link siempre estaba cerca, se había convertido en el amortiguador de sus emociones, cosa que sin duda la Sheikah agradecía. A veces pensaba en si la reina y ella habrían sobrevivido a semejante "desastre natural" que tenían como princesa si el joven héroe no se hubiera atrevido a cruzar la línea, la idea le causo algo de gracia y sin poder reprimir una sonrisa se quedó observando como Link brincoteaba de forma graciosa.

Cuando la parte trasera de la carpa terminó cubierta de flechas Link se detuvo un pequeño momento para ver el tremendo desastre, negó con la cabeza e irguió una ceja de forma graciosa.

-Espera Zel, sé que te has vuelto diestra, pero, no creo que sea así como funcione- Le dijo mientras volvía tomar su forma de hylian. Se acercó a Zelda que estaba toda agonizante y jadeante, y con una pequeña sonrisa la tomó por la cintura para abrazarla de forma tierna- ya basta de tonterías, si te pones de nervios le vas a pegar a todo menos a tus objetivos.

-Es que eres muy rápido- musitó ella de forma triste, sabiendo que había fracasado rotundamente en el ejercicio.

-Si mi amor… pero es porque estás viendo con tus ojos mortales, ¡usa tus poderes de Diosa!- clamó con una sonrisa mientras su cabeza se acurrucaba entre su suave cabello.

-Otra vez con eso Link- le dijo en tono juguetón mientras lo apachurraba por el cuello, de alguna forma las cosas que ella le hacía se sentían más tácitas, aunque no alcanza a distinguir si era porque se había vuelto su Kai, o si la curiosa sensación se debía a otra cosa. Tal vez por, eso ella se había encaprichado en que esas flechas fueran falsas, a pesar de que sabía que en cualquier momento Link podía volverse intangible para evitar daño alguno.

-Siente la presencia de las cosas, no debería ser tan difícil conmigo, conoces mi esencia y cuando llegue el momento deberás aprender a memorizar otras.

Zelda volvió a apachurrarlo nuevamente y Link tardo un buen rato en zafarse para poder proseguir con el ejercicio.

Impa volvió a suspirar desde lo bajo.

-Sólo él podría ser tan paciente.- susurró de forma un poco graciosa

-Es amor verdadero, no puedes comparar estos deslices con esos trecientos años.

-Supongo- masculló mientras su atención se perdía en las líneas que Aragón trazaba sobre el mapa.

-Tampoco creo que puedan compararse con esos simples diecinueve años- susurró de forma triste, en una voz tan sutil que incluso él mismo creyó que solamente había pronunciado esas palabras en su mente, aun así, cuando sintió el silencio levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos carmesí de la Sheikah.

Tampoco había cambiado con los años, aunque en últimas fechas solía tener más accidentes con ese tipo de cuestiones, viró la mirada sumamente avergonzado y durante una fracción de segundo cerró los ojos esperando alguna clase de golpe.

-¿Qué piensa tu mente extraña?- pronunció ella en una voz apaciguada.

-Creo que no es mi mente la que piensa- susurró él nuevamente con tono triste- ¿Y tú Impa?

-Nací solamente con un destino- aclaró de forma firme, aunque su corazón también se sintió algo perturbado, como si estuviera cansado de que siempre repitiera lo mismo.

-Y no puedo estar en él ¿verdad?

-Tal vez no deberías querer entrar Aragón, sabes que no serias feliz de ninguna manera.

-Entonces, me quedare siempre siguiendo a la sombra del héroe… "aunque sus pasos lo hayan llevado a él por un camino distinto"- musitó muy dentro de su mente sin poder evitar mirar a Link de reojo.

-Eres terco.

-Lo soy, quiero seguirlo siendo…

Un silencio incomodo siguió a la pequeña charla, los pequeños berrinches de la princesa volvieron a ser audibles al poco rato y la tensión se dispersó como por arte de magia. Impa no sabía si algún día terminarían de dar vueltas, aunque tenía que aceptar que en el fondo sentía alegría de que él no hubiera renunciado.

-¡Cierra los ojos!- ordenó Link a la distancia

Zelda refunfuñó graciosamente por un rato y después de perder la mayoría de sus flechas obedeció a Link sin rechistar lo suficiente, aun bajo la oscuridad logró ver su esencia y se preguntó si de pronto había hecho algo extraño con su magia.

-Si vas a usar el arco mira hacia el futuro- masculló Link tratando de que su voz no delatara su ubicación.- debes prever los movimientos de tu enemigo…

-No puedo hacer eso cielo- rezongó irguiendo una ceja

-Si puedes… mira todo el entorno y no te ahogues sola, pregúntale sin miedo al viento y a la naturaleza, recuerda que solamente a ti ellos te hablan.

Zelda aspiró el aire lentamente, si las palabras de Link eran verdaderas debía de poder ver a través de sus sentidos comunes, al igual que cuando practicaba su magia. Las almohadillas del lobo pardo se movieron con sigilo entre la espesura y por un momento los arbustos se quedaron en silencio como si quisieran proteger al elegido, poco a poco entendió que sería difícil localizarlo si la naturaleza por si misma lo encubría cuando parecía sentir su alma pura y buena.

-"Sólo es un ejercicio"- musitó Zelda tratando de pedir ayuda, el viento sopló de forma cálida "está escondido a tu derecha", susurró de forma agradable, y sin pensarlo demasiado soltó ahí la flecha, Link saltó un poco despavorido y el proyectil pasó rozándole la cola.

-Eso es, ¡Venga!

La práctica se volvió un verdadero entrenamiento y Link comenzó a sudar de verdad, falto poco para que le dieran en una pata y siguió esquivando de manera diestra hasta ponerse verdaderamente serio, cuando volvió a mirar a Zelda ella había abierto nuevamente los ojos aunque aun así parecía seguir escuchando la voz de la naturaleza.

"Emprenderá trote hacia el norte" volvió a mascullar el viento y antes de que Link hiciera el movimiento una flecha le corto el camino.

-¡Cielos!, ya se puso seria- también tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tan concentrada que literalmente se había puesto a darle verdadera caza, al mismo tiempo la vio sonreír de una forma un tanto maliciosa como si se estuviera vengando por las bromas que le había hecho él antes.

-Ahora será difícil detenerlos- clamó Impa de forma graciosa.

-Sólo hay que esperar a que a la princesa se le acaben las flechas- bromeó Aragón mientras enroscaba el mapa.

Impa negó con la cabeza.

-¡Zelda deja eso que se hace tarde!

-Hmmm creo que te está ignorando.- clamó su acompañante con una risita de burla.

-Nada nuevo bajo el cielo- volvió a gruñir ella.- ¡Zelda!

-No seas mandona Impa- volvió a bromearle Aragón- además mira eso – le dijo señalando al carcaj que llevaba la princesa en su espalda.

Zelda se desconcentró cuando su mano fue a parar ahí y solamente sintió una flecha, sabía que solamente le quedaba una pequeña oportunidad de completar su pequeña venganza, tomó el objeto de forma rápida y apuntó hacia la dirección en la que creyó que Link saltaría.

Link soltó una risita por lo bajo, se escurrió de forma sigilosa entre el bosquecillo y preparó su salto de forma diestra, alargó las patas pero de pronto algo extraño comenzó a ocurrirle, se detuvo en pleno salto de forma torpe y aterrizó sobre la tierra de forma desequilibrada.

-¡Que!, ¡que es esto!- masculló sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, un mal presentimiento se había cernido en su ser entero como anunciándole un gran peligro, trastabilló de forma torpe mientras sentía su corazón correr a todo galope y la visión se le nubló por completo, de pronto ya no estaba en su sitio, el lugar estaba repleto de agua y cuando parpadeó los grandes ojos del Lizafos se clavaron en su rostro, intentó retroceder pero el cuerpo no le respondía y cuando menos lo esperó las garras del reptil se le clavaron en el pecho, soltó un alarido jadeante al tiempo que el reptil lo tumbaba de espaldas…

**…**

-¡Por la derecha!- clamó la princesa de forma triunfante, vio a Link dar un salto desde los arbustos y soltó la flecha sin dudarlo, por un instante creyó que fallaría pero Link se detuvo a medio camino con un semblante pálido y asustado, viró la vista hacia la flecha y pareció querer retroceder como si hubiera visto un monstruo. Zelda no alcanzó a entender a que se debía semejante parálisis pero para cuando se dio cuanta estaba presenciando con horror algo inesperado, la flecha le dio justo en el pecho y Link soltó un alarido de dolor al tiempo que caía de espaldas. -¡Link!

Aragón e Impa se pararon de un sólo brinco y corrieron para ver qué había pasado.

-Amor mío, ¡Que he hecho!- clamó Zelda mientras se acuclillaba a su lado, le pasó una mano por debajo y lo estrujó contra su pecho.

Impa sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba, ¿de verdad Zelda lo había herido?, tal vez se había concentrado tanto que inconscientemente había aplicado a la flecha alguna clase de magia. Link abrió los ojos de forma lenta sintiendo que el pecho le ardía.

-Link…

-Aaaauch, estoy… estoy bien, ¡Diablos!, ¡a dónde se fue el lagarto!- gruñó zafándose de Zelda y poniéndose de pie de un sólo salto mientras el pelo se le erizaba por completo.

-¿Cuál lagarto?- clamó ella.

-¡Había un Lizalfos enorme!

-¿Esta bien?, no hay ningún Lizalfos señor héroe.

-Te juro que estaba aquí Aragón, ¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos! Y también sentí como me clavaba las garras.

Zelda lo abrazó nuevamente por el cuello y le dio un besito en la cabeza, Link parpadeó confundido mientras veía las caras perplejas de sus amigos, olfateó el aire y no había ni un solo rastro de monstruo, ¿acaso lo había imaginado?, pero lo había visto y sentido tan real, al igual que los locos latidos de su propio corazón desbocado.

-Perdóname mi amor, fue porque te golpee con esa flecha- le dijo Zelda con voz consternada- Nunca, nunca más voy a volver a hacerlo, te he lastimado de forma seria.

-Pero se suponía que las flechas eran falsas ¡Tienen puntas de motas!- clamó Aragón mientras recogía la flecha con la que Zelda había "herido" al joven héroe.

\- Tal vez por accidente le puso magia, –dijo Impa –estaba muy centrada cuando lanzó la flecha.

-No, no fue la flecha,- musitó Link al ver los ojos triste de la princesa- te juro que no fue la flecha- volvió a susurrar mientras volvía a su forma de hylian.

Zelda lo levantó de forma cuidadosa y lo hizo jurar que nuca más entrenarían de esa manera, Link asintió un poco confundido y dejo de rechistar con tal de que Zelda se calmara.

**…**

Mientras caminaban de vuelta al castillo Aragón se encogió de hombros, seguía mirando la flecha de forma fija sin poder entender como era que aquel accidente había pasado.

-Deja eso- le gruñó Impa al tiempo que le arrebataba la flecha y la arrojaba hacia atrás.

El pequeño objeto quedó abandonado tras sus pasos mientras los cuatro caminaban casi con sigilo, habían llegado a la zona infestada por los guardias y lo último que necesitaba la princesa era desconcentrarse y perder su camuflaje.

-Terminara por hacerles roña,- gruñó Impa- será mejor que no vea el arma por algún tiempo.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. Seguro que ahora se siente verdaderamente mal por haber herido al joven Link, si le toma miedo al arco habremos perdido mucho.

-Habremos perdido todo, no termina de ser diestra con la espada así que no podemos dejar que abandone la ventaja que ha adquirido.

-¿Por qué no le enseñas tus artes Sheikah?

-Es un poco tarde para eso, se requieren más que dos simples años de entrenamiento, de ser posible toda una vida, El Gran Mal se nos viene encima y no deberíamos perder tiempo en cosas que no podemos dominar de inmediato.

Nuevamente él asintió con certeza ante sus palabras. Entraron al castillo un poco cabizbajos, Link había llevado la mano a su pecho de forma involuntaria, estaba seguro que la flecha le había dado justo por debajo de donde le dolía, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido, la visión que había tenido antes de ver al lizalfos también lo perturbaba, había visto agua y también la había sentido casi hasta las pantorrillas como si en lugar de Lobo hubiera sido Hylian en aquel preciso instante, su mente divagó por largo rato, y creyó que fantaseaba cuando entre sus recuerdos le pareció reconocer algunas rocas características de la fuente del espíritu en la región de Laotan.

Meneó la cabeza justo cuando llegó la puerta de la habitación de Zelda.

-Abajo mi niña, primero vamos a cenar algo- le dijo Impa al ver que pretendía encerrarse en su recamara.

-No tengo hambre- musitó de forma triste mientras su mano se estrujaba contra la de Link.

Fue su voz la que logró hacer que Link saliera de su ensimismado trance, inmediatamente retiró la mano de su pecho y puso una sonrisa al tiempo que abrazaba a Zelda.

-Claro que si- clamó él en tono juguetón- escucho tu estómago rugir como fiera.

\- No es cierto- dijo ella ruborizándose un poco.

-Claro que si- insistió Link- tengo oídos finos no puedes engañarme.

-Link, no tengo hambre- le dijo zafándose de su agarre mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

-Está bien,- refunfuñó- pero yo no tengo sueño, iré abajo a juguetear con la reina, quiero ver cuántas veces me persigue antes de cansarse.

-¡Qué!

Link salió corriendo de forma divertida y Zelda lo persiguió como loca.

-¡No hagas esa travesura!- le gritaba mientras lo seguía a las partes inferiores del castillo.- regresa aquí Link!

A Aragón le escurrió sudor frío por la nuca, ¿Por qué el joven héroe haría semejante barbaridad?, la risita de Impa lo hizo virarse al tiempo que comprendía que el punto de aquello era hacer que la princesa bajara.

-Qué poca sutileza- Clamó la Sheikah, -pero parece ser que funciona.

-Debe ser porque la conoce mejor que nadie.

-Ya decía yo, es el único capaz de lidiar con los contantes cambios de humor que Zelda se carga.

**[***]**

-¿Has escuchado?

La voz de la reina irrumpió en la tranquila cena de esa noche.

-Tú has escuchado, por ahí y por allá, entre los cuchicheos de los guardias. A mí me lo han dicho de frente- la cara del rey parecía sumamente preocupada.

-¿Por qué está pasando esto?

-No sé cielo…

Zelda permanecía callada aunque de vez en cuando los miraba de reojo, hablaban casi en clave como si no quisieran que ella escuchara.

-A veces sólo saben dar vueltas- dijo Link a su lado de forma un poco graciosa.

-Ya, algún día notaran que estoy aquí sentada a su lado- lo había dicho en voz alta sin preocupación alguna, ambos reyes pusieron los ojos como platos al percatarse de su descuido y Link ahogo una risilla a pesar de que sabía que no podían escucharlo, bueno al menos no uno de ellos.

-Te estas metiendo en un lio princesa- le dijo de forma tierna.

-Ya va siendo hora de que recuerden que existo como miembro de esta familia- volvió a decir como si no le importara en lo absoluto- pareciera que Hyrule no tiene princesa.

Nuevamente Link soltó una pequeña risita, no podía creer que Zelda de verdad se pusiera a hacer berrinche ahí frente a sus padres.

-Ahí viene Daphnes, ves lo que ocasionas cielo.

-Zelda ¿Que tanto estas mascullando?- el rey le dedicó su atención mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Yo no estoy mascullando, ustedes están mascullando… siempre, ¿Qué cosa dicen los guardias? Seguro a Zelda no le importa.- dijo ella mientras estiba una de sus manos para tomar algo de postre.

-Son asuntos del reino cariño, no te pongas de esa manera.

-Son asuntos del reino y yo algún día debería aprender a resolverlos.

-Tal vez es un poco pronto.

-Será el momento cuando de verdad estemos rodeados de Lizalfos,- se viró hacia Link y le dedicó una tierna mirada- ¿Verdad?

-¡Oye!- mascullo él de forma graciosa, aunque también se preguntaba de donde había salido semejante alucinio.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?, preguntó el rey de forma preocupada- bueno no importa seguro que igual que tu madre, parece ser que los guardias se han vuelto indiscretos.

-¿Qué?- farfulló la princesa.- es decir… no escuche completo, tal vez querrías aclararme los detalles- dijo tratando de disimular su sorpresa, había dicho lo del lizalfos en broma pero al parecer si había habido alguno cerca.

El soberano le dedicó una mirada curiosa y después a su esposa la cual simplemente se encogió de hombros, él suspiró un poco vencido.

-Hace unas horas… nos llegó un halcón mensajero desde Ordon, al parecer el pueblo sufrió un atentado por parte de un grupo numeroso de estos monstruos, el alcalde del pueblo se ha asustado porque en la pequeña provincia sólo existen granjeros y mercaderes, es por eso que manda a pedir ayuda directamente a la realeza, tendremos que despedir***** algunos caballeros hacia la provincia pero…

-Pero..- masculló Zelda con ojos serios- los necesitas en la ciudadela.

-También estas al tanto- refunfuñó un poco molesto, creyendo que la discreción en su castillo se había perdido por completo.

-Tal vez debería decirte unas cuantas cosas…- pensó detenidamente en lo que Link le había dicho, era cierto que podía meterse en problemas, pero si no tenían cuidado el reino podría verse envuelto en un conflicto peligroso y además… - El gran mal se acerca- susurró mientras sus dedos tamborileaban de forma nerviosa sobre la mesa.

-Seguro que necesitamos una luz guardiana, pero si no soy tan importante como para tener que quedarme en el otro lado tal vez no sea tan peligroso.

-No quiero correr riesgos- musitó ella ante las palabras del joven héroe.

-Sigue a tu corazón, solo tú debes decidir cómo guiar tu misión en esta vida.

-Entonces debería salir de una buena vez hacia afuera.

Los reyes simplemente escucharon el monologo sin comprender algunas de las palabras, al final Zelda simplemente se viró hacia ellos.

-Papá déjame salir afuera.

El rey negó con la cabeza.

-Hay cosas peligrosas afuera y si ya escuchaste, sabes que hay monstruos rondando cerca.

-No… el verdadero monstruo está aquí adentro- dijo reflexionando cada una de sus palabras, ¿Por qué Makivelo se había esforzado tanto al manipularlo, a tal grado que él se pusiera terco a dejarla encerrada?- ¿en dónde está el ministro?

-Afuera… pidió algunos días libres, es extraño pero supongo que lo necesita.- contestó el rey.

-¿Qué pasa con el viejo Demonio Zel?- preguntó Link.

-Siempre está aquí adentro y se asegura de que yo este adentro, solamente sale para seguir a mi padre, y además, el único día en el que lo vi salir por pie propio fue aquella vez en el cementerio, ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

-Te vio salir con Impa- soltó el rey así como si nada, incluso estando confundido no pudo evitar contestar esa pregunta.

-Me estaba siguiendo… y de seguro también ese otro día, porque no podía encontrarme pero sabe que siempre estoy cerca de mi Shaikah, cuando ella está en el castillo con ese semblante alegre da por hecho que conoce mi ubicación exacta, pero no ese día, porque estaba preocupada después de que Aragón le reveló parte de tu naturaleza, fue una casualidad que ella me encontrara en el cementerio, en el patíbulo de los héroes justo al lado de donde están algunas tumbas de los Sheikahs, entonces el viejo demonio no osó acercarse pero después cuando regrese a buscarte estaba completamente sola y…

Link parpadeó mientras su mente encajaba todas aquellas piezas, ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué no había sentido la presencia de Makivelo aquel día!, era cierto que estaba asustado e indeciso en revelarle la verdad a Zelda, pero aun así eso había sido demasiado raro, ahora que lo pensaba, el viejo demonio se escurría como el agua y emitía un aura pesada y maléfica, fue por eso que en un principio creyó haberlo visto relacionado con el gran mal que se avecinaba.

-… esa noche Link, cuando decidiste quedarte a mi lado, vi la sombra del diablillo y me asuste, pero quien salió de mi habitación fue Makivelo, estaba buscando algo, pero desde que interpretas la melodía de purificación él ya no sube de forma constante a los pisos superiores, de cierta forma no lo había hecho ni tampoco lo intento mientras estuvimos juntos, nos separamos debido a aquel malentendido y fue solo entonces cuando se atrevió a hurgar de nuevo ahí arriba, pero al parecer se llevó una gran sorpresa porque no fui yo la que me encontraba ahí sino Aragón.

Se paró casi de un salto de la mesa con la mirada completamente perdida.

-Aragón- musitó de nuevo mientras comenzaba a remolinear junto a la mesa, los reyes la seguían con la mirada, pero estaba tan abstraída que no noto eso y además porque de forma curiosa ninguno de los otros dos intento detenerla.- Según su historia Makivelo terminó por encontrar la forma de echarlo del castillo, y además… ha estado sumamente colérico desde que lo reclame como mi sabio… es porque de seguro lo siente

-¿Sentir?- musitó Daphnes quien había tomado interés en el monologo de su hija.

-El potencial mágico que irradia- rugió Link mientras sus manos se volvían puños.

-Sí, eso es, la magia. Porque corre por su sangre al igual que por la mía, si tuviera que usar un escudo para ocultar una fuerte presencia seguro que dicha cosa iría en ambos sentidos para compensar las anormalidades que surgen de dicha magia, por eso es que logró confundirse fácilmente, es como ver volar una avecillas de varios colores, puedes escuchar el sonido pero si por alguna razón usas un hechizo que disminuye la percepción del ambiente, eso también terminara afectándote, a tal grado que podrías estar buscando un ave rosa a través del sonido e inevitablemente decepcionarte al descubrir que el ruido provenía de algún pajarillo que era azul.

Nuevamente remolineó de forma inquieta, hasta que su padre se levantó de la silla y la tomó por los hombros.

-¡Zelda basta ¿qué tanto dices?!

-¡Hmmmmp!, ¡Papá!, ¡Es él!, ¡Él es el diablillo!

-¿Diablillo?

-La oscuridad que duerme en el castillo, la razón por la que muchos sirvientes deciden pernoctar en sus casas en lugar de las habitaciones de servicio, el motivo por el que mamá se siente tan mal cuando Link no está cerca…

-Link...- susurró la reina mientras inconscientemente sus ojos se posaban en el joven espíritu

-¿Qué!?- volvió a gruñir el Rey creyendo que ya se había vuelto loca.

-Es porque los seres sensibles rehúyen a su presencia.

-¡Basta Zel!, ¡Ya basta!, no entiendo nada de lo que dices pero… ¿has salido del castillo? ¡Sin mi permiso!-Clamó un poco enojado.

En ese momento Zelda captó que había metido la pata y se puso muy colorada de la vergüenza, se viró hacia él y le gano la risa tonta.

-¡Impa sabe de esto!

-Esto… ¿Si?

-¿SI? o Si- espetó mientras refunfuñaba.

-Si- masculló de forma vencida bajando la cabeza.

-¿Cuántas veces has salido?- volvió a gruñir tratando de tomar aire

-Bueno en realidad…, ¿cuántas?, creo que no las voy contando es decir…

Trató de contar graciosamente con los dedos de las manos, aunque definitivamente había perdido la cuenta, miró a Link de forma suplicante pero él negó graciosamente con la cabeza, sabía mucho de magia pero era malo con los números y Zelda era buena en matemáticas siempre cuando no tuviera a su padre resollándole de forma enojada tan cerca de su rostro.

-Seis años alteza

La voz hizo que se virara hacia la puerta, Impa suspiró mientras se rascaba la cabeza y Zelda soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

El Rey la miró de forma confusa hasta que finalmente se dio un tope con la mano en la frente ¡y con muchas ganas!, tantas que el sonido tronó en toda la estancia, confiaba en Impa más que en cualquier otra persona, no podía creer que fuera ella misma quien dejara salir a Zelda.

La Sheikah caminó de forma firme hasta donde estaba la princesa y sin pensarlo demasiado tomó asiento en la mesa.

-Alteza, he mandado dos cuadrillas a la región de Laotan, como era urgente he tenido que mandarlos a todos a caballo, seguro que llegan por la madrugada.- hizo una pausa y tomó el plato que había dejado a medio empezar Zelda- princesa ocurrió algo gracioso, Link dijo que había un Lizalfos y de verdad aparecieron.

-Lo sé- refunfuñó Zelda mientras volvía sentarse a su lado.

Link siguió con la vista a Impa mientras se saboreaba el plato de Zelda.

-Mohhh, que envidia, ¡Yo también quiero tarta!- clamó con una vocecita triste mientras recostaba de forma inconsciente su peso delantero en la mesa

-Sabes que no se puede cielo. Impa deja de comerte mi postre.

-¡Hey ustedes dos están cambiando el tema!- gruñó el rey mientras las fulminaba con la mirada.

La pobre Impa también soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Si bueno, es posible, pero Alteza- se viró un poco para enfrentarlo de frente- ¿de verdad creía que la princesa se quedaría toda su vida aquí adentro?- entonces lo miró con ojos tristes esperando a que captara la indirecta. Él simplemente volvió a cubrirse el rostro, estaba enojado pero de alguna forma en su interior comprendía a que se refería Impa.

-Fuera de aquí las dos.

-Eh?- clamaron al unísono.

-¡A su habitación ahora!

-¡Qué!

-Ambas están castigadas hasta nuevo aviso

-¡Yo también!- clamó Impa

-Eres una irresponsable, confiaba en ti y mira lo que haces, ¿Qué crees que ocurriría si algo malo le pasara a Zelda?, incluso si eres Sheikah no puedes protegerla siempre.

-Si puedo- rechistó casi de forma dolida –además si he medido el peligro, si de verdad estuviera mal yo…

-¡Fuera!- gritó de forma encolerizada- ya no quiero escuchar más tonterías por esta noche.

-Por esta noche…- aclaró Zelda virando los ojos de forma graciosa- entonces nos vamos, pero no esperes vernos siempre cerca…

-Ya basta Zel- dijo Link sabiendo que aquello había llegado demasiado lejos.

-Ya no importa Link, el tiempo se ha acabado, de todas formas terminaran dándose cuenta. Es decir, ¡Mira el cielo!

-Cierto- masculló con algo de pesar, tenía que admitir que por lo menos ella era realista.

Caminaron hacia la salida del comedor, Impa haciendo un poco de berrinche "Por tu culpa me han regañado" gruñía de forma graciosa mientras cerraba la puerta. Al otro lado de la puerta el rey remolineó de forma preocupada, ¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿a qué se refería Zelda con que el tiempo se había acabado? Y lo más importante ¿Quién era ese tal Link del que ambas hablaban?, su mente pareció enredarse un poco cuando la imagen de la efigie del lobo apareció en su memoria.

**…**

-Impa, Link bromeaba pero al final resulto que era cierto Makivelo es el diablillo que causa estragos por las noches.

-¡Ahhhhh!, ¡Lo sabía!, es demasiado malo para ser humano.

-Si lo atrapamos quizás podamos descubrir como detener el mal que se avecina.

-¿Le tendemos una trampa?

-Exacto, hay que buscar la forma de atraparlo en cuanto vuelva.

-Entonces llamare a Aragón, él siempre tiene ideas ingeniosas.

-O podría simplemente pillarlo por sorpresa, por mucho que pueda sentir la magia él no puede verme, después de todo soy un ser sobrenatural- dijo Link

-Cierto, intentemos primero con eso.- añadió Zelda

-Pero… debemos tener cuidado- Avanzaron de forma pensativa mientras subían las escaleras y Zelda escuchó de forma atenta.

-¿Por qué Link?- incluso con la respuesta obvia ella sabía que había algo más detrás de aquella advertencia.

-Porque hay algo que aún me molesta. El encierro, la prolongación de la ley de los dieciocho años, no entiendo porque se empeña en tenerte cautiva, el gran mal sabe que estamos merodeando cerca, si Makivelo se convirtió en alguna clase de esbirro es posible que intente ocultar algo, tal vez trata de impedir que des con la fuente de todo esto antes de que pueda hacer su jugada.

-¿Por eso me tiene encerrada?, porque teme que desbarate sus planes.

-Es solo una suposición.

-Pero suena lógica- habló Impa- después de todo Zelda renació en esta época para poder cuidar a Hyrule del mal.

-Tengo fe en que será un mal menor, quizás alguna clase hechicero solitario, de otra forma no creo que Farore se hubiera arriesgado a dejarme del otro lado, sin mí es imposible blandir la Espada Maestra y por lo tanto debe ser que el enemigo no es tan poderoso.

-Esperemos- dijo Impa mientras los despedía en un recodo de los pasillos superiores- por ahora descansemos, ha sido un día largo.

El héroe y la princesa asintieron de forma alegre mientras se despedían.

**[***]**

En la habitación de Zelda Link se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, ya había purificado el cuarto incluso de forma inconsciente, y solamente esperaba a que Zelda saliera de tomar su ducha en el baño privado que tenía el cuarto continuo.

-"Los Lizalfos estaban en Ordon"- se quedó pensando mientras recordaba el sentimiento de haber reconocido aquel paisaje- "¿Qué será esto que siento?"

No podía evitar preocuparse mientras miraba el cielo grisáceo sin rastro de estrellas, le recordaba tanto a lo que había sentido aquel día y no podía evitar que el estómago le diera vuelcos, incluso después de trecientos años esa sensación de maldad y muerte estaban grabados en su memoria.

-Deja eso Link- la voz de Zelda lo llamó desde el otro lado de la estancia, parecía tener algo de frío, así que Link dio un brinco hacia dentro y cerró de forma rápida la ventana.

-Lo siento, si no me concentro se me olvida sentir la temperatura, en varios días será el solsticio de invierno pero ya se siente mucho el frio.

-Vaya que si- dijo ella mientras se abrazaba sosteniéndose la bata de baño, caminó hasta su armario y buscó ropa de dormir ligera mientras que Link se sentaba en la cama para imitarla, aunque bastaba con que él lo pensara un poco para que sus ropas cambiaran de forma.

De manera inconsciente nuevamente llevó su mano hasta el lugar en donde aparentemente lo había lastimado la flecha, era imposible que sucediera, no solo porque era una flecha falsa sino porque la magia de Zelda no tendría por qué hacerle daño, después de todo desde que era su Kai casi compartían la misma esencia, incluso si había sido por accidente no tendría por qué haberle dolido.

-¿Aun te duele Link?- preguntó Zelda de forma triste, se colocó en su sitio y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Link se zambulló por debajo de las cobijas y volvió a emerger justo ahí a su lado, ella se rio un poco ante sus tonterías y simplemente lo atrapó por la cabeza.

-No me duele, sólo pensaba en que era raro.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-Bien… dime Link, hace rato me quede pensando, sé que no sientes hambre pero ¿extrañas la comida?

-Extraño todo lo que es una necesidad básica, mientras los recuerdos permanezcan intactos, seguiré anhelando ese tipo de cosas, es inevitable.

Zelda le dio un beso en la cabeza y lo acurrucó contra su pecho.

-Tal vez pueda hacerte un cuerpo, ya sabes, con magia casi todo es posible, aunque algunas cosas sean más complicadas que otras y….

-¡Como un Homúnculo!

-Sí, más o menos, ¿sabes algo del tema?, yo…

-¡De ninguna forma!, ¡Eso nunca!- la interrumpió de nuevo con un tono de severo enfado.

-¿Por qué Link?

-Está prohibido crear vida de esa forma, y además no quiero que por mi culpa te castiguen, aquellos que osan sentirse dioses solamente terminan siendo castigados por las deidades, son egoístas Zel si alguien trata de quitarles su sitio enfurecen de forma colérica.

-Pero antes dijiste que era una Diosa- Clamó ella de forma graciosa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Se notaba que se había puesto tenso así que simplemente trato de aligerar la charla.

-Sí, eres una Diosa, pero no una de las Diosas, ¿Entiendes?

-No- contestó con una risita.

Link rodó los ojos con cierta gracia, sabía lo que ella tramaba y por eso mismo trató de mantenerse serio.

-Yo sé que sí, yo sé que entiendes. Solo Farore puede crear vida de la nada, si alguna deidad inferior desea ponerse a su altura seguro que sufre las consecuencias, es cierto que las Diosas de oro no poseen dominio total sobre todas las deidades, pero si ejercen una gran influencia ellas pueden…

-¡Ya! ¿¡a que viene eso!?

-No lo hagas. De hecho. Ni siquiera lo pienses- le advirtió con un tono evidentemente severo.

-Link…

-Shhhh, sigo siendo tu maestro- le recordó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Lo eres?, pero hace tiempo que..

-Lo soy, incluso cuando me hayas superado.

-Bien- susurró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces, recuerda, hay cosas que son imperdonables, no debes crear vida y no debes devolver la vida, está prohibido.

-¿La resurrección está prohibida?

Link asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Pero entonces?, no debo pero, ¿Si puedo?

Link viró el rostro tratando de desviarle la mirada, aunque Zelda interpretó aquello como como una señal afirmativa. Durante cierto tiempo solo hubo silencio lo cual le confirmo a Link que la idea no había abandonado la cabeza de la princesa.

-Sácalo de tu cabeza- musitó de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-No lo hagas Zel, si se enojan aún más no podremos volver a estar juntos, ni aquí, ni allá en el otro lado… en ninguna parte, terminaran por crear nuevos héroes con tal de mantener su dominio.

-Con tal de mantener su dominio…- repitió ella, una sensación triste se instaló en su corazón, como si de pronto se hubiera divido por la mitad.

-No quiero Zel, no quiero perderte para siempre- le dijo mientras la abrazaba, el recuerdo de la espera de esos trecientos años se volvió muy doloroso- No quiero volver a sentirme de esa manera. Creyendo que habías desaparecido…- no pudo seguir hablando porque se le atragantaron los sentimientos.

-No llores Link, ¡Perdóname!, lo sacare de mi cabeza te lo prometo.- nuevamente lo atrapó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-Gracias amor.

-Tranquilo, nadie va a separarnos, seguro que algún día cuando volvamos ellas sabrán entenderlo, ¿de verdad son así de malas Link?

También desvió la mirada ente la pregunta.

-Antes también la quise… porque siempre me trato con respeto y cariño, pero ahora ya no sé qué pensar de ella, y si Nayru y Din son iguales, ¿Qué esperanza tengo?, desde hace siglos que se comportan de forma extraña como si simplemente fuéramos sus marionetas, tal vez solo sea que se cansaron…

-Porque los mortales pierden la fe poco a poco, es normal Link, mira lo que ha pasado con la magia, si no hay quien crea en ella simplemente terminó desapareciendo.

-Pero yo siempre creí en ella, y aun así me lastimo con lo único que amo, sabe perfectamente que no puedo existir si no te tengo cerca- susurró de forma triste, habían sido tantas las veces que había luchado en su nombre, tantas veces que había hecho encargos como su elegido, y aun así, ella no lo había dejado volver a la vida, no le había brindado esa pequeña felicidad de estar con Zelda.

-Ya no pienses en eso amor, no me gusta verte con esa carita.

-No… ya no lo pensare, aunque, hay momentos como este en lo que me gustaría ser libre.

-Pero, si eres libre ahora cielo.- le dijo con ternura.

-Soy libre solo porque estoy a tu lado, "si me separo de ti o me descuido seguro que me arrastra de vuelta", es tan triste, aunque… ahora que lo pienso creo que tardo bastante en darse cuenta.

-¿De qué cosa?

-Pues de que había saltado la línea del umbral sin permiso, o tal vez sea que no le tomó mucha importancia o quizás no creyó que sería capaz de quedarme así a tu lado.

-Quien sabe- susurró ella mientras daba un buen bostezo.- a lo mejor era que no te necesitaba antes…

-¿Y ahora sí?

-…

-¿Zel?- esperó una respuesta hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, aun así la pregunta se quedó en su cabeza, si se había puesto tan terca en tratar de recuperarlo ¿por qué entonces ya no había vuelto a intentarlo?

La pequeña luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana causó un destello al rebotar en arete de plata que Zelda llevaba puesto.

-El Kai…- musitó Link, desde que habían hecho el contrato la presencia de Farore había desaparecido.- ¿será porque yo… he cambiado de dueño? Legalmente ahora estoy atado con magia, ahora le pertenezco por completo a Zelda.

**»**Aquellas que solo existen para perpetuar el orden, también deben ser sometidas al orden mismo…

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A:** La palabra despedir aquí está siendo utilizada como sinónimo de enviar o de soltar.

* * *

**Cometarios del Capitulo:**

Y bueno, nada mas comenzar y Zelda ya metió la pata jajaja. No, no se crean es broma, aunque ahora que el gran Mal comienza a hacerse visible incluso los reyes tendrán que tomar sus precauciones.

* La ultima parte de este capitulo remolineó en mi cabeza por días y días, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de si ponerla, al final sentí que era absolutamente necesaria, dado que formara parte de las explicaciones de por qué Zelda no utilizara semejante idea o cosas parecidas.

A veces damos por hecho que la magia puede con todo, pero al final resulta que eso no es precisamente cierto. En los próximos capítulos tendremos otras pequeñas lecciones de magia jajaja, para eso tenemos a nuestro siempre atento Sabio y adivino Aragón quien por cierto nuevamente se enfrentara a los contantes cambios de humor de Impa. xD


	2. Magia Superior

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Magia Superior**

**...**

Las hojas del papel crujieron con un sonido extraño, mientras la fosforescencia verde bailaba alrededor de aquel polvillo, poco a poco aquello que había sido deshecho fue tomando nuevamente su forma, las hojas del libro se unían de manera armónica, mientras retomaba sus antiguos colores y mientras las frases se escribían de nuevo recobrando su vida como en los antiguos tiempos de antaño.

El círculo mágico brilló con colores cálidos, mientras los ojos azules del antiguo héroe se perdían en esa impresionante exhibición de magia.

Justo al borde la mesa descansaba un singular pergamino, Link nuevamente se mostró curioso, y la armoniosa caligrafía de Zelda asomó de forma alegre cuando con insistencia Link desenrosco aquella pieza centenaria, justo en el borde había sido marcado el número del anexo "0025" junto con la leyenda "Contrato de Restauración"

-Contrato- susurró nuevamente impaciente, con la duda en su cabeza, el círculo en el que permanecía la joven maga desapareció en ese momento.

-Hey- gruñó Zelda- y se veía fácil, Link ¿puedes darle una hojeada?

-Eh.. si

Zelda, colocó el Libro en sus manos y en su cara apareció una sonrisa, "Cronicas de Narisha" leyó en su memoria, el libro que Aragón había deshecho por accidente ahora parecía nuevo, como si los milenios no le hubieran pasado por encima y como si hubiera sido hace pocos cuando recién Link había terminado de escribirlo, Lo abrió con cierta nostalgia y soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver sus raídos intentos de dibujo, aun así la letra era bonita y armoniosa, tan cuidada que casi parecía la de un príncipe*****.

Zelda también sonrió al ver aquello.

-Ohh, Link, que linda caligrafía, es… muy detallada- musitó de forma entusiasmada mientras le quitaba el volumen de su manos, - tal vez sea la mejor muestra de Hyliano antiguo que conservemos.

-Si- susurró mientras la abrazaba discretamente- hay uno más antiguo que este, aunque no sé exactamente como escribirlo.

-¿Y podías leerlo?

-Más o menos, en aquellas épocas me encontré con muchos intérpretes, arqueólogos y algunos ancianos que me enseñaron algunas cosas. Hummm si Impa conservara su memoria te sorprenderías de las cosas increíbles que puede contarte.

-Impa… será mejor que no lo sepa- clamó de forma traviesa- es mejor si no le acomplejamos su ya compleja existencia.

-Si- susurró con alegría.

-Oye Zel quería preguntarte…

Cierto sonido interrumpió sus palabras.

-Zelda

-Oh Impa. Ahí estabas- Zelda estaba de muy buen humor ese día, aunque el susodicho diablillo se les hubiera escabullido, la princesa sabía que no podía correr a muchos lados, tarde o temprano regresaría al castillo y entonces tendrían que poner su plan en marcha.

-Es hora de la comida- anunció la Sheikah.

-Entonces recogeré mi sitio y …

-Yo lo recogeré- dijo Link así como si nada

-¿En serio?, cielo si quieres…

-No hay problema amor, ve con Impa que de seguro ya es tarde.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo- era extraño que Link se prestara para eso, pero siempre había una primera vez y además había estado extraño en los últimos días, parecía derramar felicidad por todos los lugares que pasaba, así que la princesa hizo caso omiso a su sonrisita picara.

-¿Qué pasa con el joven héroe?- clamó Impa con una sonrisa burlona.

-Quien sabe Impa, quien sabe…. Oh pero, bueno ya no importa.

Sus pasos se perdieron entre las catacumbas y entonces cuando todo quedo en silencio, la curiosa mirada de Link se enfocó solamente en algo, fue directo al escritorio preferido de su princesa e introdujo una mano en uno de los cajones. Normalmente estarían candados con magia, dado que Zelda era muy cuidadosa, pero ahora la limpieza estaba a cargo de Link, sería extraño que Zelda los hubiera cerrado cuando aún los estaba utilizando con las cosas que ahí guardaba.

-Condenado diablillo- gruñó- por culpa de ese Makivelo a Zelda se le pegó la manía de candar todo con magia- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y con mucho cuidado sacó de ahí un pergamino, también tomó el que Zelda estaba utilizando. Recogió la estancia y se escabulló de forma discreta.

**…**

Bajo el cumulo de nubes Aragón suspiró tratando de enfocar su vista, esa sensación de no poder vislumbrar el cielo abierto siempre lo había perturbado de sobremanera, cierta presencia mágica lo alertó en ese momento y se viró de forma alegre para poder recibir a su invitado.

-Buenas tardes Señor Héroe

Link saltó desde los arbustos y se sacudió el pelaje haciendo que muchas hojas se desprendieran.

-¿Hoy no viene con la princesa?

-No, quiero que me expliques algo, pero debe ser un secreto.

-¿Un secreto?- preguntó sorprendido mientras una de sus manos iba a parar a su cabeza de forma confundida

-Escucha necesito contarte algo…

Y de esa forma el lobo pardo le narró una historia sumamente extraña…

**[***]**

Al día siguiente una curiosa carta apareció en el despacho de Daphnes, el rey leyó las líneas con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Cielo?- ni siquiera la voz de la reina lo sacó de sus perturbadas cavilaciones

La susodicha carta estaba escrita a mano personalmente por Makivelo y decía algo así como "Tardare en volver, hay ciertos asuntos que me retiene fuera del reino", podría haber enviado a algún emisario y Daphnes seguía sin entender porque esta vez se había aferrado tanto a ir en persona, el desequilibrio económico de las provincias sureñas no parecía algo de extrema importancia como para que el primer ministro decidiera abandonar así el castillo.

-Daphnes…- nuevamente esa voz cantarina hizo eco en su cabeza, pero pasó desapercibida y la reina tuvo que escurrirse entre sus brazos y sentarse en su regazo para que por fin reaccionara.- ¡Hey!- clamó de forma graciosa.

El rey simplemente rodó los ojos y la abrazó con cariño. Junto al umbral de la estancia Link cruzó andando en cuatro patas y se detuvo al ver la curiosa escena, ladeó la cabeza de modo tierno y movió un poco la cola, por extraño que pareciera esa mujer le recordaba a su Zelda cuando era más joven, traviesa de sobremanera y berrinchuda si no le hacían caso.

Por unos instantes mientras los reyes jugueteaban, una de las cartas de la correspondencia se deslizó fuera del escritorio y fue a parar a la mitad de la estancia, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero Link puso ojos curiosos cuando a su nariz llegó un olor conocido, olor a bosque, a cabra y a…

-¿Calabaza?- musitó de forma bajita para sí mismo, sin llamar mucho la atención se deslizó dentro del despacho y posó la mirada en el sobre que ahora yacía en el suelo.

El remitente era un hombre llamado Moy y aunque los caracteres en el sello habían cambiado un poco, Link logró reconocer que la procedencia era de Ordon, tentado a llevársela mientras los soberanos jugueteaban cierta sensación se acentuó en la boca de su estómago, no sabía reconocer si era ansiedad o miedo, pero mientras más lo pensaba, algo en lo más profundo de su instinto lo obligo a alejarse.

-¡Oh cielos!- la reina se levantó de un salto y se posó justo entre Link y la carta- ¡fuera de aquí!-azuzó casi como un susurro y después de viró hacia su marido.- Cielo perderás tu correspondencia si la dejas aquí en el piso- clamó con una vocecita alegre.

-La perdería si hubiera una corriente de viento, ¿Qué cosa era lo que estabas azuzando?

-A…., ¡hey a donde se fue?

-¿Quién?

-Oh… ya no importa.

**…**

-Moy..- el susurro se perdió entre los pasillos del castillo.- debe tratarse de otra persona- sus orejas se aplanaron contra su cráneo mientras recordaba esa sensación tan desagradable- ¿Por qué será que ya no puedo ir a Ordon?, tan solo con pensarlo…- suspiró, y entonces creyó que tal vez Farore seguía jugando con su mentecita.

"_Link"_

"_Dime Cielo" _contestó de forma automática, desde las profundidades de su memoria recibió una curiosa imagen, los jardines del castillo, "_ven aquí_". Y sin importar que hubiera pasado, irguió una sonrisa, se tiró por una ventana y se deslizó por las cornisas de la estructura.

Zelda Irguió una tierna sonrisa cuando lo vio descender como gato desde las partes altas. En cuanto tocó piso recuperó su forma de hylian y fue a abrazar a su princesa.

"_Princesita"_

"_Oye puedes caerte"_

"_¡No me pasaría nada soy un espíritu!"_ pensó de forma graciosa _"¿Qué tal! verdad que viene bien esta clase de cosas"_

"_Es… curiosa, aunque meramente utilitaria"_

"_Un pequeño descubrimiento accidental"_

Ambos se rieron de forma graciosa.

-No entiendo- Clamó Impa mientras los veía reírse, a su lado Aragón seguía mirando el cielo, sencillamente no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto, Link posó su frente contra la de Zelda y ella nuevamente se rio como si él le hubiera estado contando algo gracioso, pero no había sonidos ni palabras, lo cual desde hace días seguía teniendo muy confundida a Impa- Hey Aragón, ¿Puedes tú explicar eso?

-Eh?, ¿Qué?

-¿Me estas escuchando?, te preguntaba si puedes descifrar eso.

-Oh… eso- contestó de forma atolondrada mientras veía al héroe y a la princesa- creo que están hablando de forma mental.

-EHHHHH! ! !, ¡eso se puede!- había puesto los ojos como platos

-Si… creo, se necesitan circunstancias especiales, un alto nivel de magia y la facilidad de traspasar ciertas barreras naturales, por naturaleza creo que el Lobo puede hacer eso, trasmitir sentimientos simplemente con su mirada, cruzar fronteras parece ser su verdadera especialidad. Y la princesa? ? ? Hummm? ?

Zelda se rio con su risita nerviosa al escuchar la semi pregunta de Aragón

-Creo que es un efecto secundario del Kai, cuando estoy con Link funciona en ambos sentidos, pero si ahora mismo llamo a Impa ella no parece notarlo, ¿Y tú Aragón?

-No escucho nada- clamó de forma graciosa- aunque a veces también puedo oír la voz del señor héroe, bueno solo a veces.

-Hace muchos años, un lobito travieso me sacó del castillo usando esa habilidad- dijo Zelda dándole un codazo travieso a Link, él simplemente se rio de forma graciosa, desde hacía mucho que ya no podía hacerlo debido a que la energía se le drenaba poco a poco, pero desde que era su kai ya no existía ese impedimento, había sido un accidente cuando hace días llamó a Zelda sin siquiera pensarlo, simplemente se había sentido solo esperándola en la cama mientras ella tomaba su baño nocturno, pronunció mentalmente su nombre y sin querer ella le contestó de forma sonora desde el otro lado de la puerta, fue solo hasta entonces que recordó que él siempre había podido hacer eso .

-Eso no se hace joven Link, creo que ya es tarde para decirlo, pero considero que su anterior conducta fue algo imprudente.

-Impa, no lo regañes- masculló Zelda al ver que Link había puesto su cara de cachorro.

-Es inevitable, eso pasa porque Impa es una mandona.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Adivino metiche!

-Ya, ya, es que es cierto, eres una mandona.

-Y tú un descarriado, que te guardes la personalidad bajo la capucha es otra cosa.

-Soy un alma fiel pero también muy libre.

-Claro… Princesa, ¿Puedo golearlo?

-Hmmm, no lo sé Impa, es una falta de respeto que un hombre le diga eso a una chica, pero, a veces si eres mandona.

-¿Qué?

Link asintió de manera graciosa.

-¡Usted también joven héroe!

-Es que tú siempre me regañabas y además cuando me escapaba con Zelda siempre me ponías esa cara terrorífica.

-¡Hey, Cual cara terrorífica!- Gruñó poniendo su cara terrorífica.

-Esa, masculló Link con muchos nervios.

-Es verdaderamente terrorífica- acentuó Aragón, mientras Link volvía a asentir de forma graciosa.

-Ah…. ¡Mocosos! Van a ver lo que de verdad es terrorífico- gruñó mientras les lanzaba una mirada fiera, últimamente Aragón solo se la pasaba molestándola, era el colmo que ahora hasta el espíritu del héroe antiguo le siguiera el juego.

El pobre adivino puso los ojos como platos cuando Impa lo persiguió para darle una paliza.

-¡Cielos!- clamó antes de echarse a correr por su vida.

Link se ocultó detrás de Zelda y de esa forma se escabulló de la ira de la Sheikah

**[***]**

Había terminado con un enorme chichón sobre su cabeza, seguro que le dolía muchísimo, aunque su actitud tranquila y serena denotaba completamente lo contrario. Link y Zelda seguían practicando el hechizo de las flechas de Luz y dado que a la princesa se le seguía resbalando un poco la energía Link pasaba demasiado tiempo con ella para evitar que se lastimara.

-Ha estado raro ¿No?

-Hmmm- la meditación de Link también la dejó un poco perpleja- Tal vez sólo sea que…

-¿Si?

-Se ha cansado de esperar.

-¿Tú crees?

-Es lo más probable, no deberías preocuparte por él cielo, Aragón sabe cómo cuidarse solo, si necesita ayuda seguro que no demora en pedirla.

Una flecha de Luz salió volando, mientras la leve estela de su resplandor dejaba un camino brillante a su paso, se incrustó en una ramita muy delgada de un árbol y Zelda irguió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno al menos mi puntería no esta tan desviada.

-Es verdaderamente precisa Zelda, ahora sólo hay que practicar la carga del hechizo, creo saber cuál es tu problema, apuntas demasiado rápido y tiendes a desesperarte, encontraste un hechizo de fuego que parece estar a tu medida, carga rápido y se alimenta del propio ambiente… y ahora.

-¿Y ahora?

-Deberías olvidar todo lo que has aprendido de ello.

-Ehhhh?, aunch.

-Si tratas que funcione de la misma manera sólo lograras que se deshaga.

-Entiendo, ¿por qué es tan difícil reunir Luz?, ¿No debería ser el Fuego más caprichoso?

-Tal vez porque es caprichoso, si tu presencia es más imponente de nada le vale. Pero recuerda lo que te enseñado, la Luz es más amable, hay que… acariciarla.- contestó con su vocecita amorosa.

-Entonces, pensare en ti cuando cargue mis flechas- clamó de forma graciosa.

Link se echó a reír de forma tierna.

-Muy bien- le contestó con una sonrisa, ahora que lo pensaba ese hechizo que tanto lo llenaba de esperanza estaba escrito con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza- "Si… porque siempre que lanzo esas Flechas estoy pensando en Zelda"

**...**

Y mientras esperaban señales de que el pequeño malvado ministro apareciera Link seguía pensado en esa misteriosa carta.

-¿Qué diría?- musitó de forma distraída, con los ojos perdidos en el grisáceo cielo y la mente ajetreada mientras el viento bambaleaba en los cabellos de su acompañante.

-¿Piensa en esa cosa?

-Y en otras cosas Aragón, ¿eran ciertas mis sospechas?

-Si, como era de esperarse, es usted observador Señor Héroe.- nuevamente su vista se posó hacia el frente en donde caminaban la princesa e Impa de forma relajada, de vez en cuando la Sheikah le lanzaba miraditas inquisitivas, que posiblemente servían para mantenerlo a raya.

-Eres un masoquista- murmuró Link antes de ensanchar una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Nada.

-¿Nada?- Y Aragón simplemente desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. – No puedes decir eso, no cuando últimamente solo estas metido en problemas.

La mirada de él volvió a posarse al frente, la capucha de la princesa siseaba de manera armoniosa, como una sombra camuflándose entre las multitudes de la antigua Ciudadela, a su lado completamente descubierta, Impa avanzaba de forma apacible con esa sonrisa brillante que sólo podía dedicarle a una sola persona.

-También quiero que me vea- soltó sin el menor atisbo de duda- También quiero que me sonría… incluso ahora.

-¿Ahora?

-Ella está ahí y yo estoy aquí, la princesa se la pasa escapándose y escondiéndose, y a usted nadie puede verlo en los alrededores y si quisiera tampoco dejaría que yo lo viera, solamente ella, sólo su princesa. Pero yo simplemente estoy aquí siguiéndola como siempre lo he hecho, esperando a que se dé la vuelta para darse cuenta de que existo.

-Entonces… ¿Te has cansado de caminar siempre a sus espaldas?

-Sí.

-Tsk- soltó una leve carcajada después de posar una mano sobre su cabeza, le revolvió un poco los cabellos zafiros mientras le dedicaba una mirada de compinche- Cierto, cierto, ahora que lo pienso debe ser por eso que siempre estoy con Zelda, tiende a meterse en demasiados problemas y siempre hace que me quede preocupado. Pero… únicamente porque la amo con toda mi alma, ¿sabes una cosa?, está bien si haces un poco de berrinche, si ella se preocupa eso sólo demuestra que te quiere, si se enoja con eso sólo está diciendo que le interesa lo que le dices, solamente no te excedas, podrías terminar muerto.

-Sí, es cierto- clamó con una sonrisa socarrona- pero de alguna forma tengo que hacer que se vire.

Por cierto… se nos ha ido el tema , ¿Cómo piensa devolver lo que sacó del escritorio de la Princesa?, si ella se da cuanta le pedirá demasiadas explicaciones.

-Ya veré la oportunidad, lo importante ahora es que me has confirmado mis sospechas.

-Si- murmuró recordando aquella tarde…

_-¿Hoy no viene con la princesa?_

_-No, quiero que me expliques algo, pero debe ser un secreto._

_-¿Un secreto?- preguntó sorprendido mientras una de sus manos iba a parar a su cabeza de forma confundida_

_-Escucha, necesito contarte algo, pero antes… he venido a que me ayudes con esto- había tomado su forma de Hylian y de inmediato le había extendido los pergaminos, cuando estos llegaron a sus manos los extendió para leer su contenido._

_-Contrato de Restauración- pronunció de forma curiosa mientras sus ojos vagabundeaban en el contenido._

_-¿Por qué es un círculo mágico?_

_-Eh?, ¿Cómo que por qué?- preguntó de forma atolondrada._

_-¿No puedes simplemente recitarlo?_

_-Hmmm?, es una clase de magia diferente- explicó mientras desenroscaba el segundo pergamino que Link le había ofrecido, entonces puso los ojos como platos y casi se cae de espaldas- Eh!, ¡Por qué trajo esto!, ¡No se supone que la princesa Zelda lo tiene bajo cerradura mágica!_

_-Lo he sacado sin que se diera cuenta- Clamó con voz cantarina y traviesa._

_-¡Cielos!,- masculló poniéndose nervioso- Debería de habérselo preguntado directamente a ella, sabe que nos matara si este pergamino se daña._

_-No puedo pedirle que me lo explique, tendría que contarle algo delicado…_

**…**

-Menudo lio- susurró el joven Adivino.

-Al menos ahora puedo respirar de forma calmada.

\- Si se entera de que le ha hurtado el contrato del Kai seguro que ya no podrá respirar nuevamente, es decir, hablando en el sentido figurado.

-No puedo decirle que Farore me está pisando los talones, sería ponerle otra preocupación encima.

-Afortunadamente, es tal y como usted dice, aquellas que crearon las leyes deben someterse por defecto a sus leyes mismas, El Kai, la Restauración y el hechizo del Cambio de Origen, forman parte de lo que se conoce como Magia Superior, el símbolo mágico se convierte en un contrato por sí mismo, es… una atadura y además cada uno de ellos funciona bajo la ley del intercambio equivalente. En el caso de la Restauración, el circulo mágico habla por sí mismo; _"Regresaras a tu estado anterior, pero solo por determinados años"_, después de eso el costo se vuelve alto, usted mismo vio como el libro se volvió polvo en cuestión de segundos, El cambio de Origen funciona solo si la energía es de misma magnitud y también como lo descubrí recientemente de la misma naturaleza, en tanto que el Kai, funciona de forma similar.

-Es porque el portador de la atadura está obligado a mantener a su espíritu, la energía de Zelda es el pago de mantenerme en este mundo.

-Sí, es una clase de flujo que trabaja de forma continua… mientras exista.

-Mientras exista- repitió- puedo exigir mi derecho de permanecer en este lado.

-Se supone que es un sirviente, ese es su propio pago- clamó con una pequeña carcajada.

-Pero mi único trabajo es estar al lado de Zelda.- contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Porque ella así lo quiere. Ahora entiendo porque el libro con las instrucciones de la construcción del circulo estaban ahí abajo bien escondidas, piénselo, si alguien más con la habilidad de la princesa las encuentra podría ser peligroso, si fuera un corazón ambicioso podría aprovecharse del contrato para obligar a algún espíritu a hacer toda clase de maldades o si alguien trae de vuelta a algún espíritu malvado por accidente, estaríamos en serios problemas.

-Entiendo, pero en esta época ya no existe ese riesgo, Zelda no se ha dado cuenta pero es su propia alma la que le facilita poder leer con facilidad el Hyliano antiguo, ¿Cuántos años te tomo entenderlo Aragón?

-Casi toda mi vida- respondió mientras miraba a Zelda por el rabillo del ojo- ella es increíble- dijo con una sonrisa- he de decir que estoy bastante orgulloso, no basta poder leer sino también saber cómo leer, es cierto, incluso hay ocasiones en las que yo tiendo a malinterpretar esos textos.

Justo por delante de ellos Impa viró un poco la mirada, desde hacía tiempo que escuchaba demasiados murmullos y cotilleos, y se pregunta ¿Qué dominios estaría haciendo ahora Aragón?, estaría planeado otra de sus bromitas tontas o quizás estaba diciéndole algo al joven Héroe que era indebido.

-Si le pusieras más atención seguro que no estaría haciéndote travesuras.

-¿Qué?

-Tal vez el único chico al que conozca de forma abierta sea a Link, pero he leído cientos de novelas y sabes una cosa, ellos son muy predecibles, les encanta fastidiar a las chicas que les gustan.

-¡Princesa!- clamó de forma completamente sonrojada- como se nota que entre los libros y el joven héroe se le han colado ideas locas a la cabeza.

Zelda soltó una leve carcajada, pero incluso entonces detrás de ellas alcanzaban a escucharse los cuchicheos.

-Aragón tonto- masculló todavía con la vergüenza en la cara- ¡Oye que tanto estas murmurando!- le gritó un tanto histérica.

-Oh, se ha enfadado- dijo Link con voz aligerada.

-Lo ve joven héroe y todavía no he hecho nada.

-Me pregunto ¿Por qué se ha enojado ahora?

-Ella no necesita motivos, parece que es su forma de divertirse.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Link cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo creo, lo sé perfectamente, Señor Héroe no le da miedo estar a su lado todo el tiempo allá en el castillo.

-Eh?, ¿debería tenerle más miedo?

-Por supuesto….

-Condenado Aragón, otra vez metiéndole ideas equivocadas de mí a la gente, ahora si vas a ver lo que es bueno.

-¡Cielos!- Link echó un brinco en reversa al ver que Impa cogía la gravilla del suelo para usarla a modo de munición.

-¡Pecho a tierra!- Gritó Aragón evadiendo a las primeras piedrillas, Link rodó los ojos con gracia, habían salido de la ciudadela hace poco y ahora se encontraban en las pequeñas llanuras que separaban al castillo del resto del reino, la mullida hierba dio cobijo al despistado Adivino y el espíritu del héroe que en un momento había actuado más por instinto que por otra cosa, ahora simplemente se había vuelto intangible.

-¡Impa!- Murmuro Zelda con una risita nerviosa. –Rayos, ni que decir.

-Aunch duele…- gruñó mientras las piedrecillas le caían en la cabeza

-Tal vez llegamos demasiado lejos, bueno ya entrara en calma tarde o…. Temprano- se quedó casi sin aliento y entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose perdido, el escenario a su alrededor había desaparecido por completo-, ¡Que rayos!,… ¿Zelda?- un inmenso bosque lo rodeaba por todas partes, se viró hacia otras direcciones pero solamente pudo ver maleza espesa, ¿en dónde rayos estaba?, por unos instantes un viento gélido chocó contra su rostro y lo sintió como si de verdad hubiera estado vivo, un escalofrió comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Y adonde se habían ido sus compañeros?, a la distancia escuchó chillidos que reconoció como no humanos, de hecho más bien parecían aullidos de bokoblins, eran débiles pero basto con eso para que sintiera como el corazón se le debocaba, nunca antes había reaccionado así ante aquellas voces bestiales.

De pronto nuevamente se desvaneció el escenario, parpadeó de forma confusa cuando el sonido fue reemplazado por los berrinches de la Sheikah y la risita divertida de Aragón, el joven adivino se había levantado de su escondite y de forma traviesa fue y se escondió detrás Link.

Aun con el escalofrió y con la conciencia medio ida, Link levantó la mirada para buscar a Zelda, ella le dedicó una sonrisita y él le sonrió de vuelta.

-¡Toma esto!- gruñó Impa lanzando la piedrecilla con todas sus fuerzas, Aragón se quitó de en medio sin preocuparse demasiado, no era como si de verdad se escondiera detrás de Link, después de todo era intangible no podía defenderlo estando en esa forma e Impa no podía lastimarlo. Él también había mirado al proyectil con desgana y con la confianza de siempre avanzó de forma distraída para poder posarse al lado de Zelda.

-¿Que abra sido eso, se parecía un poco a…- se quedó con los ojos en blanco cuando sintió que de verdad que algo le atinaba en la cabeza.

Impa también se quedó helada al ver que lo había golpeado, es decir, no era como si le hubiera apuntado pero definitivamente le había atinado directo a la cabeza, el pobre hylian cayó como res al piso, tal vez no supo ni en qué momento lo habían tirado pero definitivamente ahora se encontraba con la espalda contra el césped.

-¡Ci…ci.. cielos!, esto, joven héroe, lo siento…

-Basta Link deja de estar jugando- clamó Zelda con cierto reproche, si de verdad le seguía siguiendo el juego a Aragón terminarían por ponerla también de malas a ella, no estaba nada bien que hicieran enojar de esa forma a Impa y mucho menos que la espantaran de esa manera.

Link no respondió a ninguno de los comentarios, permaneció tirado e inerte y lo primero que soltó al intentar levantarse fue…

-A..A..Auch,

-¿Señor Héroe?

-Duele- gruñó, mientras se cubría parte del rostro con una mano.

-¿¡Duele!?- masculló Aragón mientras se arrodillaba ahí a su lado, tuvo que sostenerse para no caerse también de espaldas, cierto color escarlata asomaba bajo la palma de la mano que se había llevado Link a su rostro- Impa… ¿Qué le pusiste a la piedra?

-¿Piedra?... ¿cuál piedra….?, hubiera jurado que fue una maza.

-Sólo fue un guijarro… algo grande, pero definitivamente un guijarro. Déjeme ver eso- apremió mientras incitaba a Link que se quitara la mano del rostro.

Zelda dio un respingo al acercarse y se acuclilló a su lado un tanto espantada, la parte derecha del rostro estaba completamente ensangrentada, Zelda llevo ahí una de sus manos, pero cuando toco aquel color escarlata ciertas lucecitas se desprendieron.

-¿Qué extraño?- nuevamente Aragón se sentía confundido, ¿Cómo era posible? Lo reviso con su magia espiritual que recién había adquirido hace dos años, pero sólo detecto una leve perturbación en su espíritu, tal vez debido a la conmoción o a la misma sorpresa de haber sido herido de forma inesperada.

Cuando Link se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, intento hacer cambiar su semblante, pero por más que se esforzó no pudo hacer que el color carmín se desvaneciera, era extraño de sobremanera que su esencia lo desobedeciera de aquella forma, nuevamente se sintió un poco mareado de modo que no logró percatarse del momento en el que Zelda lo aferró contra su pecho, de forma misteriosa el color carmín que decoraba su rostro se desvaneció de golpe como si un torrente de agua se lo hubiera llevado, algunas lucecitas se desprendieron del sitio y cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba de nuevo en forma.

O casi en forma…

Zelda lo miró con ese semblante preocupado, todavía tenía la herida abierta justo en el arco que describía su ceja izquierda.

-Link ¿estás bien?

-Eso creo.

-Qué extraño… tiene razón, parece una herida hecha con alguna clase de maza- espetó Aragón mientras rebuscaba cerca de hierba, el guijarro apareció muy cerca del sitio, lo tomó con su mano, pero no tenía ninguna clase de residuo, nada que indicara que aquella piedrecilla había sido la causante del dolor del joven héroe, nada … ni siquiera la esencia de Impa, así que definitivamente aquello no había sido el producto accidental de alguna clase de magia Sheikah.

-Lo siento…- masculló ella mientras se hincaba a su lado.

-Tranquila Impa, yo… debió haber sido el resultado de mi tonta broma- mintió de la forma más convincente que pudo, no quería que las chicas se preocuparan, aunque sabía que no podría engañar a Zelda, no de esa manera.

**.**

**.**

**Continura...**

**.**

**N.A.: *_Dato curioso desde mi pequeño imaginario xD_**, la Época en la que supuestamente había sido escrito el libro "Crónicas de Narisha" (La era del Cielo), es la única época en la que Link fue de forma oficial a una escuela, de modo, que sería extraño que su caligrafía no fuera linda y armoniosa.

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Bien, Finalmente Link esta feliz y campante, por el momento parece que se ha quitado a la Diosa Farore de encima. bueno al menos por el momento, porque mientras el contrato mágico exista debe de ser respetado en todas sus formas.

jeje y bueno como ya se dieron cuenta Aragón se esta volviendo un poquito rebelde xD,

¡A ver que pasa con nuestro hermoso héroe en el siguiente capitulo?, los extraños sucesos que se vienen estan por dejarlo un poco perplejo, pero sobre todo tendrá que aprender a lidiar con los pros y los contras de su nuevo estilo de vida, ¿Será capaz Link de cumplir **El contrato **al pie de la letra?, o se dara cuanta de que Zelda, (ahora su medium,) ha tomado ventaja.

jajaj bueno abra que averiguarlo en el siguiente capítulo ;D

*¿Alguien recordaba que Link con su forma de Lobito podía hacer cosas tan asombrosas? jajaja LoL (Pero si esta en el primer capitulo xD)


	3. Contrato

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Contrato**

**...**

El pequeño incidente con el guijarro había sido pasado por alto hace horas, aunque Link no dejaba de cuestionarse a sí mismo.

-¿Qué rayos me pasa ahora?- se preguntó de forma bajita, había hecho sentir mal a Impa y había preocupado a Zelda aunque no tuviera intenciones de ello.

Suspiró de forma triste y llevó una de sus manos a la pequeña comisura, parecía haber cicatrizado como si tratara de piel misma.

-Desaparece- refunfuñó en tono bajito pero muy molesto, y sin conseguir nada soltó otro suspiro de forma triste, sus ojos se posaron en el alfeizar de la ventana para después vagabundear un poco en el paisaje nocturno que ya se había cernido.

Había permanecido sentado sobre la cama esperando a que Zelda terminara de asearse, por unos instantes tuvo un leve cosquilleo al escuchar el capoteo del agua de la tina del baño detrás de la otra puerta, gruñó de forma atolondrada y se sacudió la cabeza para sacarse las ideas, no sabía si era su imaginación, pero últimamente sus sueños se habían vuelto demasiado lucidos y eso le dejaba ciertas reminiscencias, si bien estaba consciente de que se trataba sólo de sus propios recuerdos, no podía evitar levantarse con esa sensación incomoda de abstinencia.

Suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre el colchón de la cama, no había remedio para ese tipo de cosas, y lo peor era que tendrá que soportarlas hasta su siguiente vida, si es que acaso podía tener una siguiente. Nuevamente pensó en Farore y en la forma como él la había mordido, el pensamiento de volver al otro lado se había vuelto desagradable, tanto, que por un momento había deseado ser eterno.

-Ay Hylia…. Amor mío… lo que hubiera dado por nacer en tus condiciones… No, seguramente de ser así nos hubiéramos ignorado el uno al otro, es tal y como siempre decías, los dioses son seres arrellanados en su propio mundo.

El pensamiento vagabundeó en su mentecita hasta que escuchó un leve click procedente del pestillo de la puerta y también los pasos de Zelda acerándose.

-Oh Link, no te vayas a quedar ahí inconsciente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó de forma juguetona.

-No seas abusivo y no te acapares toda la cama- clamó en el mismo tono bobo y travieso.

Nuevamente lo escuchó emitir una risita traviesa mientras se incorporaba un poco, también refunfuñó de forma avergonzada cuando a ella le dio por arroparse justo ahí en medio de su cuarto.

-¡Zelda!

-Vamos, no me vayas a decir que ahora te pongo nervioso.

-No tienes idea de cuánto- musitó de forma atolondrada. Nuevamente llevó una mano a su cabeza y se viró para abanicarse un rato. Suspiró justo cuando sentía que el colchón se sumía ante un nuevo peso.

Sin pensarlo siquiera Zelda lo abrazó por la espalda y le plantó un besito justo debajo de la oreja, el pobre Link se puso colorado y volvió a refunfuñar al escuchar como ella se reía.

-¿Y tú Link?

-¿Yo?

-¿Alguna vez me pondrás nerviosa?

-Eso depende- le dijo con una voz sumamente seductora.

-¿También te cambiaras frente a mis ojos?

-¡Claro!, ¿Quieres ver?

-¿En serio?- casi se atraganta al escucharlo decir eso.

-Mira bien.

-Oye e..es…espera.- tartamudeó de forma tonta, pero Link no le prestó atención a eso, hizo un movimiento con la mano como si se fuera a quitar su túnica, Zelda se puso roja como tomate aunque a los segundos cambio su expresión por una cara desilusionada, cientos de lucecitas se dispersaron alrededor del joven héroe y cuando volvieron a reunirse se acomodaron de diferente manera alrededor de su cuerpo.

Bueno literalmente se había cambiado frente a ella, porque ahora lucía una curiosa pijama.

-¡Link!, por un momento creí que….- respingó y se viró un poquito enojada- eres cruel…- le dijo mientras se recostaba de su lado de la cama.

-Tu eres más cruel- dijo él de forma burlona- ¿Qué crees que siento Zelda? Y además ¿Qué pasa contigo?, sabes que sólo es una ilusión, todo cuanto soy forma parte de mi esencia, estas consiente de que esto no es tela verdadera, ¿Cierto?

-Aun así eres cruel. ¡Oye!, Al menos deberías dejarme divertirme.

-No me estés gruñendo, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas enojada?

-Más de lo que te imaginas.

-Bueno…

Dejó la conversación de golpe y simplemente se retiró dormirse. Zelda suspiró nuevamente con desilusión, al menos podría haber intentado consolarla, aunque posiblemente él seguía reacio a esos temas.

-"Que tontería"- se dijo a sí misma, la verdad era que no estaba enojada, aunque de verdad hubiera deseado que Link fuera más aligerado para eso.

Se dio la vuelta de forma queda y abrió los ojos de forma casi pausada, la esencia de Link le remolineó en el rostro, también se había virado, de forma que ahora estaban a escasos centímetros del rostro del otro, por un momento le pareció ver sus ojos de cachorrito triste y sin decir nada lo abrazó por la cabeza de forma tierna.

-¿De verdad estas enojada?

-No…- musitó mientras inhalaba de forma perezosa- perdóname cielo, no dejes que mis tonterías te afecten.

-No son tonterías. ¿Qué crees tú que siento?

-Es difícil saberlo Link, al menos fuera de tu plano emocional.

-Quiero estar contigo, pero no quiero hacer una tontería.

-Al menos dime que algún día te animaras a intentarlo.

-Hummmm

-Hummm?, ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-No es una respuesta, es, una encrucijada sin salida.

-Eres muy acomplejado.

-¿Y qué pasa si no funciona?

-Pues entonces no funcionó y ni modo- dijo ella de forma calmada.

-Dices eso ahora, pero no quiero volver a lastimarte.

-Ya no soy una chiquilla Link, no puedo ponerme a llorar por cualquier cosa, sé que todavía sientes culpa por lo del beso pero a mí ya se me ha olvidado.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-Entonces, no es cierto, todavía eres una chiquilla, mira que ponerte a decir esas cosas, sé que no lo has olvidado.

-Ay Link, te mereces un buen coscorrón, ¡de veras!.

El silencio permeó la estancia por algunos segundos hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo contener la risa.

-Y hablando de eso- dijo ella de forma inquisitiva mientras llevaba una mano al arco de la ceja derecha de su compañero y lo acariciaba suavemente, nuevamente sus cejas se juntaron a modo de reproche.- Link, ten más cuidado cielo, no conocemos todos los efectos secundarios del Kai y por si acaso me gustaría que evitaras salir lastimado.

-Si amor- le dijo con una voz sumamente tierna, otra vez intentó hacer desaparecer la cicatriz pero no dio resultado.

Nuevamente la descubrió jugueteando son el borde sus ropas y no pudo evitar erguirle una sonrisita traviesa.

-Zel, me estas poniendo nervioso de nuevo.

-¿Si?

-Tu sabes que sí.

-Hummm, lo siento tanto- Murmuró con arrepentimiento fingido, porque aun así no se detuvo. Avanzó de forma discreta por el contorno de su cuello y se internó un poco hacia su pecho, Link no pudo reprimir una risita y simplemente se acurrucó ahí junto a ella, la sintió descender lentamente y levantarle un poco la pieza superior de la pijama.

-Terminaras poniéndome loco.

-Eso espero.

-Tsk.. ¿Por qué no te portas bien?

-Lo hare si me complaces un poquito, además tienes esa facilidad de desvestirte tan solo con pensarlo.

-Si… no me hare responsable de lo que pueda suceder después- literalmente le había ronroneado junto al cuello y después con cierto suspiro de resignación se deshizo de la parte superior de su pijama, vio sonreír a Zelda de forma tonta y terminó por convencerse que no tenía nada de malo, después de todo no creía que aquello pasara de unas cuantas caricias.

Acabó por rendirse ante sus manos y ella por pasar algunos de los momentos más lindos de su vida.

-Link…

-Dime- susurró mientras permanecía tendido en la cama boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, las suaves caricias de Zelda lo arrullaron nuevamente.

-Aunque sea solo tu esencia, se siente diferente, es más suave de lo que imaginaba.

-Mmm, que extraño- le dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos, sintió como sus manos subían y bajaban, hasta que de pronto se quedaron en un solo sitio haciendo círculos imaginarios.

-¿Qué te paso aquí?- preguntó de forma curiosa.

-Eh?-abrió un ojo y vio el lugar en el que ella señalaba, había una extraña cicatriz que parecía haberse formado hacia solo unos pocos días.- "Que extraño, ¿esa cosa estaba en ese sitio?. No, estoy seguro de que no, pero…". No me acuerdo, seguro es el rasguño de alguna tontería que hice en mi vida pasada.

Ella simplemente lo siguió inspeccionando, incluso la respuesta había sido extraña, si no se acordaba, entonces, ¿Por qué la cicatriz permanecía?, _"Todo lo que soy y todo lo aparento es producto de mis propios recuerdos, esta ropa, este rostro, incluso mi voz misma…"_

La frase de ese día rondaba en su cabeza, estaba claro que Link le había mentido, pero, ¿por qué?, poco a poco la respuesta llegó de forma automática a su cabeza.

-"Una cicatriz, un poco por encima del pecho"… Link

-¿Si?

-¿Fue ahí donde te di con mi Flecha?

-No

-No me mientas- dijo con tristeza.

-No lo hago- susurró- ¿Quieres que me arrepienta?

-No- musitó mientras se recostaba encima de él, definitivamente no quería que se arrepintiera, dio un respingo cuando sintió que se resbalaba y Link se carcajeó un poco al verla ahí toda desorientada.

-¡Ay Zel!, por mucho que ahora sea más sólido es imposible que pueda con tu peso.

-Moooh, ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!- gruñó de forma traviesa

-Claro que no- pero al mismo tiempo él no podía ocultar esa sonrisa tonta.

-Ya veras, no creas que hoy va a pasar lo mismo que ha pasado durante años- le gruñó mientras lo atrapaba por las muñecas.

-Eh?, Zel, ¡Oye que haces!, déjame

-Lo siento mucho, pero esta noche no te me escapas.

-¡Eh!, oye déjame, no tienes idea de lo que pasara si me sigues provocando- clamó de forma nerviosa. Intentó desvanecerse pero no dio resultado, lo cual lo dejo con la mente completamente desarmada

"_Se supone que es un sirviente, ese es su propio pago__"_

-Diablos, no me digas que….- el corazón le latió como loco al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sus pensamiento de "Ahora le pertenezco a Zelda " estaban más del lado literal de lo que él había imaginado.- "eso significa que mientras sea su Kai estoy obligado a Obedecer"

Sintió como ella se apoderaba poco a poco de su cuello causando que se estremeciera ante el contacto.

-Awww, suéltame.

-¡No quiero!- refunfuñó de forma divertida.

Esa, iba a ser una noche larga.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios del Capítulo:**

Y esa iba a ser una noche laaaarga. jajaja

.

¿Y Yahab ¡Por qué lo cortaste ahí!?.

Muahahaha porque soy malvada xD. Jeje es broma; porque... dejare que le den rienda suelta a su imaginación esta vez xD


	4. El Espia

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 4: El Espía**

**...**

Balanceó de forma curiosa el líquido dentro de la taza, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido esa tarde, aun así, nadie estaba molesto con ella y no sabía si eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Cierta sensación, la sacó de sus cavilaciones, justo frente a sus ojos estaba Aragón, también bebía de forma clamada mientras leía una novela vieja, depositó el té justo sobre su regazo para poder cambiar de página y cuando volvió a retomar la taza soltó una pequeña risita.

-Hey… que curioso- musitó moviendo el líquido de forma oscilante.

Impa lo había visto hacer eso en muchas ocasiones, adivinaba los sucesos próximos en el futuro sólo con observar la distribución que tomaban las hojas de té sobre el líquido.

-El futuro está por dar una vuelta curiosa.

-¿Qué clase de vuelta?, ¿es una de las malas?

-De hecho, no es buena ni mala, simplemente es curiosa- sus cejas se juntaron de forma graciosa, "Vaya" susurró, miró a Impa virar la vista hacia el techo de la sala de estar- ese curioso sentido sobreprotector me tiene fascinado- le dijo mientras la veía de forma atenta.

Ella despegó la vista del techo con un semblante confundido.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasa justo sobre mi cabeza

-Justo sobre tu cabeza….- murmuró él mientras bebía el resto del líquido, justo sobre esa sala de estar, a varios metros por encima, se ubicaban las habitaciones reales.- La princesa Zelda debe estar haciendo travesuras.

-¿Debería ir a ver?

-Sera mejor que no lo hagas, podría enfadarse muchísimo- comentó sin quitar los ojos de su novela- mejor sería que descanses Impa.

-Si…, ha sido, un día extraño. Pero no sé si pueda dormir.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- clamó con su sonrisita traviesa.

-Tsk, ¡Pervertido!, ¿Oye porque hoy te has quedado?, es sumamente extraño tenerte en el castillo a estas horas.

-No pienses cosas raras, es mi deber estar atento, si Makivelo regresa es mejor que estar más cerca.

-Clarooo- gruñó de forma inquisitiva.

-No me digas que te pongo nervioso Impa.

Ella gruñó de forma graciosa y después sin dudarlo un instante se fue directo a su cama.

**[***]**

**_._**

**_._**

_EL sonido de una voz llamó desde las profundidades de su memoria, pero era una voz muy extraña, no parecía un lenguaje precisamente humano, sino más bien una canción cálida y acogedora._

_Cuando sus ojos vagabundearon en busca de respuestas solamente vio un mar de nubes a todos lados, incluso bajo sus pies y también muy muy lejos a la distancia._

_La canción la arrulló de forma acogedora, mientras una presencia la acariciaba de forma tierna por la cintura, entonces, poco a poco abrió los ojos._

**_._**

**_._**

Y cuando volvió a abrirlos el escenario era contrastante, el cielo grisáceo se había vuelto incluso más oscuro y esas nubes no se parecían en nada a la de sus sueños, aquellas eran blancas y esponjosas. Una respiración chocó contra su cuello y entonces se percató de que de verdad alguien la tenía sujeta por la cintura.

El atolondrado de Aragón también se había quedado dormido, aunque no precisamente en una posición muy grata, Impa lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y no puedo evitar sonreír ante semejante acto de torpeza. Era tal y como se lo había dicho anoche, el insomnio se le había pegado al cuerpo y no había descansado nada, tal vez por eso se había dejado caer vencida en los jardines, aunque ella recordaba haberse quedado dormida justamente en donde estaba ahora Aragón. Daba por hecho que la había removido del sitio, no porque fuera cómodo, sino más bien porque quería que ella estuviera cómoda.

Miró hacia ambos lados de los jardines y al no ver a nadie se recargó de forma placida sobre su compañero, era una sensación sumamente vergonzosa aunque no podía desaprovechar esa clase de oportunidades, ya después buscaría la forma de como golpearlo a modo de excusa, pero por el momento había otra cosa que la inquietaba.

Hacia horas que esperaban a la princesa y al joven héroe, y su ausencia sólo le indica que de seguro se habían quedado dormidos. Nuevamente miró el cielo grisáceo, la canción de su sueño se repetía en su memoria, a tal grado que por un momento de verdad creyó escucharla a sus espaldas, pero ahí no había absolutamente nada, solamente el joven adivino acurrucándose contra su cuello.

Una vez que Aragón despertó la encontró a unos cuantos metros, había bastantes guardias paseándose por rincones aledaños, lo cual lo dejó por un momento confundido. Se levantó de forma curiosa y fue a posarse junto a ella.

-¿Y eso?

-El rey está enviando otra cuadrilla a la región de Farone, parece ser que los monstruos siguen causando revueltas.

-Me pregunto,¿ por qué estarán vagabundeando de ese lado?

-Quien sabe.

-El señor héroe me dijo algo que me dejo pensando _"a lo largo de las eras ha habido pocos que esperan nuestra llegada"_, eso me da muchas cosas para reflexionar.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Bueno es probable que si el gran mal está enterado de que alguien puede detenerlo busque primero la forma de deshacerse de los obstáculos, tal vez esta consiente de que el elegido puede aparecer en cualquier instante, y que mejor forma de asegurar sus planes que deshaciéndose de él antes de que despierte como héroe, aunque muchas cosas imprevistas han ocurrido, lo más probable es que lo busque sin resultados, porque él no renació en esta época. Debemos poner más atención a la seguridad de la princesa, si mis sospechas son ciertas es posible que tarde o temprano venga a buscarla.

El rostro de Impa se volvió en una mueca de preocupación, es decir, tenía sentido, después de todo ellos también habían ido a buscar pistas de la anterior vida de Link a Farone.

Se quedaron ahí de forma pensativa, hasta que vieron a Zelda acercarse por uno de los costados.

-Alteza, es muy tarde- dijo Aragón de forma traviesa.

-Sí, lo siento. Me he quedado como piedra toda la mañana y Link…

Espabiló un poco antes de virarse a su retaguardia, Link había caminado justo detrás de ella en un silencio absoluto, parecía un poco petrificado, aunque de un momento a otro sólo dio la media vuelta para abanicarse.

-Esto… también se quedó dormido- dijo tratando de disimular sus nervios.

-Hmmm? No sabía que los espíritus dormían, hasta que vi al joven héroe- dijo Impa de forma inquisitiva-¿hay algo que debamos saber al respecto?

-¡Absolutamente nada!- reclamó él, ya no sabía ni que pensar de lo que había ocurrido anoche, pero estaba claro que sería difícil sacárselo de la cabeza durante el resto del día.

-Es un acto reflejo,- añadió Aragón- porque tampoco necesita respirar y aun así lo hace, supongo que es involuntario, yo si he visto a muchos espíritus y fantasmas hacer eso, especialmente a los que se quedan atrapados en la línea.

-Ajá- nuevamente su mirada se posó en Zelda y ella dio media vuelta en automático, las cosas no tenían por qué ser así de difíciles, pero la mirada de Impa era sumamente acusadora, como si su sexto sentido de la protección diera las cosas por sentado. Simplemente fue a refugiarse a los brazos de Link, aunque él la miró de esa misma manera nerviosa, era obvio que si su pequeña travesura llagaba a saberse ambos estarían en un verdadero apuro incluso cuando…

-Ya quita esa cara- musitó Zelda de forma tierna mientras le daba un beso.

-Te dije que no… que no funcionaría- incluso parecía sumamente desilusionado.

-No importa Link, al menos no puedes negar que fue divertido.

-Fue una tontería.

-Sí, pero fue nuestra tontería.

La miró con esa expresión sonriente y el malestar que lo había estado acompañando desapareció de la boca de su estómago. Después de haberle preguntado miles de veces por la mañana si la había lastimado o algo por el estilo, terminó por asimilar que no había sido más que un simple jugueteo, un jugueteo que por mucho que le costara admitir de verdad le había gustado.

El pensamiento hizo que se pusiera aún más colorado, es decir, no era como si al final Zelda hubiera logrado obligarlo del todo, simplemente ambos había cedido a ese deseo anhelante que había estado retenido durante años y años, esperando una oportunidad a que algo le diera un empujoncito, y ese algo había sido de forma inevitable el contrato que a ambos los unía.

El arete de plata brilló bajo la poca luz del sol de una forma cómplice mientras Link posaba su vista en el cielo.

-Señora Impa, ha llegado su encargo.- anunció uno de los guardias que daban ronda.

-Gracias- la Sheikah extendió los brazos y tomó el paquete, lo miró de forma curiosa y después lo dejó caer sobre las manos de Aragón, para poder firmar la orden de entrega que más tarde se llevaría un mensajero.

-Ay, ¿Qué es esto?- había hecho fuerza creyendo que semejante caja pesaba muchísimo, aunque en realidad era muy liviana.

-Es el encargo del joven héroe, aunque lo pedí hace semanas y creo que ahora ya no es necesario- contestó ella mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Oh y que cosa fue lo que pediste Link?- preguntó Zelda

Él parpadeó de forma tierna tratando de hacer memoria.

-¿Creo que ni yo me acuerdo?, ¡Vamos a abrirlo!- contestó de forma entusiasmada, tomó el paquete de las manos de Aragón y se encaminó hasta el bosquecito de la parte trasera.

-Link espera, ¡podrían verte!- refunfuñó Zelda. Era cierto, si algún guardia se viraba en esa dirección sólo verían a la caja flotando.

Se sentaron en el césped y Link abrió la caja de forma entusiasta.

-Vaya- susurró con un brilló de felicidad en los ojos.

Zelda se asomó para ver el objeto y también se quedó maravillada.

-¿Qué cosa encargaste Impa?- Preguntó el joven adivino mientras miraba a ese par de tortolos sentados en el piso.

-El instrumento para la purificación.

\- Oh… Claro.

En ese preciso instante Zelda metió las manos a la caja y sacó una lira, era la cosa más bonita que había visto en su vida y mientras la sostuvo en sus manos la invadió una alegría inmensa, no sabía por qué pero ese instrumento le traía sensaciones agradables.

-¿Te gusta mi niña?

-Sí. Es preciosa- le contestó a Impa mientras ojos seguían vagabundeando en aquella figura, estaba completamente hecha de madera y despedía un olor boscoso y agradable, justo en el arco había grabados numerosos filigranas con oro entre los cuales figuraba el símbolo de la realeza de Hyrule. En los bordes había pequeñas incrustaciones de Rupia y las cuerdas eran suaves y melodiosas, tal vez echas con algún material extraordinario.

-Es perfecta Impa, incluso se parece un poco a la que "_Mi Sheik_" llevaba- clamó Link tirándole miraditas traviesas a Zelda, tanto Impa como la princesa parpadearon de forma confundida, aunque prefirieron no preguntar nada en lo absoluto, a pesar de que la palabra "Sheik" dio un pequeño brinco en el subconsciente de Impa- ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-De los bocetos de un libro que estaba en la biblioteca subterránea y me pareció linda. Había buscado una en la ciudadela pero no había ninguna que realmente me agradara, ni tampoco que se asemejara a esa, así que la mande a hacer directamente con un viejo artesano. Aunque creo que ahora de verdad ya no es necesaria, después de todo el ritual de purificación ya no es un problema, y para lo que vale, si el viejo demonio no se ha paseado por el castillo en días.

-De todas formas es preciosa- clamó Zelda mientras la colocaba en su regazo- aunque no tengo idea de cómo se usa. Allá arriba en la sala de música había un arpa, aunque creo que es una cosa completamente diferente.

Pasó la mano sobre las cuerdas produciendo una melodía interesante, entonces Link la abrazó por la espalda y la acurrucó contra su pecho.

-Cierra los ojos Zel- ella obedeció al instante, Link colocó sus manos sobre las suyas y con delicadeza la animó a hacer unos cuantos movimientos, la sencilla melodía poco a poco se volvió más y más compleja, hasta el punto en el que Link soltó las manos de la princesa pero estas siguieron tocando como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida.

El bosquecito se llenó de una armonía cálida, de una música acogedora que simple y sencillamente invitaba a sus oyentes a sentirse sumamente felices, algunos pequeños invitados se desliaron desde sus escondites y cuando la princesa dejó de tocar soltó una pequeño risita, el bosquecito se había llenado de hadas de colores.

-¡Cielos!- Aragón extendió una mano con una sonrisa, las hadas se posaron justo sobre su brazo, e Impa simplemente siguió mirando con asombro.

-Hummm, que curioso, creí que sólo venían con la luna llena.

-La luna llena. Es porque su luz se refleja en la inmensidad de la noche, es ese algo brillante que se extiende como esperanza, a las hadas les gustan esas cosas, por eso es que se la pasan revoloteando en los lugares sagrados y también son atraídas por fuertes energías mágicas, la música comunica sentimientos y hace que fluya la magia.

-Entonces, ¿por eso se pueden purificar las cosas, por qué actúa como un reflejo?

-Eso creo cielo. Aunque de ser así tendría sentido. Escucha y siente- añadió de forma curiosa mientras silbaba la melodía de purificación.

Entonces Zelda lo imitó con el sonido con la Lira, el ambiente pareció clarear un poco e incluso los colores ambarinos de los arboles parecían un poco más alegres.

Durante algunos minutos se siguieron escuchando las tonadas curiosas. Aragón cerró un poco los ojos y se dejó caer un rato al césped, era una sensación tan relajante que incluso Impa terminó por recargarse en un árbol, algunos recuerdos fluyeron por su memoria, recuerdos que tenían que ver con su familia, aunque de forma extraña no entendía por qué de repente sentía esa nostalgia añeja, ni la música ni la lira tenían mucho que ver con los Shiekahs, por lo menos, no con los que ella había conocido, poco a poco su concentración fue menguando hasta que el sonido de unos pasos a la distancia se volvió tácitamente audible, su vista se viró en la dirección del nuevo sonido, hasta que se encontró con aquellos graciosos ojos verdes, los cuales se posaron con atención en la escena.

-¡Majestad!- clamó un poquito desorientada cuando descubrió a la mujer en ese sitio, llevaba el cabello completamente suelto y un vestido blanco muy sencillo pero muy hermoso.

Entonces Aragón abrió los ojos de golpe y se paró casi de un salto, estaba completamente avergonzado porque la reina lo había visto ahí haraganeando. Pero la mujer sólo le dedicó una sonrisa efímera para después ir a donde estaba Zelda.

-Oh, cariño la encontraste, ¡Que gusto!

-Eh?- la princesa parpadeó confundida al tiempo que su madre le retiraba la Lira de su regazo.

-Oh, creo que no- corrigió mientras inspeccionaba el instrumento- se ve un poco diferente.

-¿Buscaba algo similar Alteza?- preguntó Impa mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Antes de que naciera Zelda siempre había tenido una lira, pero poco después se me extravió y nunca pude encontrarla, era igualita a esta, por un momento creí que la habían encontrado.

-Creo que no, esta es nueva- dijo Zelda mientras le mostraba la caja de donde la había sacado.

Impa se rascó un poco la cabeza, era una coincidencia sumamente extraña, tan extraña que no pudo pasarla por alto, pero Aragón le hizo una curiosa seña y entonces se acercó para que le hablara al oído.

-Es por el boceto, lo sacaste de la biblioteca.

-Sí.

-El señor héroe dijo que era una copia de la biblioteca que habían tenido en el castillo hace trecientos años.

-¿Y la lira de la reina estaba hecha en base a ese boceto!?

-Es probable- carraspeó un poco y se dirigió a la madre de Zelda para preguntarle- Alteza, entonces, ¿quería mucho su lira?, puedo verlo por el brillo en sus ojos.

-Oh, sí. Pequeño Aragón era un tesoro de la familia, había sido tallada por un artesano en la época del ocaso y desde entonces había pasado de reina a reina como una herencia.

-Oh.- respondió con un poco de rubor en la cara, incluso después de tantos años ella seguía diciéndole "Pequeño Aragón" y eso era vergonzoso, es decir, nunca había sido tan pequeño, pero al igual que el rey algo debía tener para que sus altezas lo trataran como a un hijo.

Algo resopló dentro de la memoria del joven héroe y algunos de sus recuerdos volvieron al primer plano.

"_Vaya, la Lira, ¿cuándo vas a cambiarla por algo más lindo?, algo como yo por ejemplo._"

Se llevó una mano a la boca, ¡Era cierto!, pero ¿tan mal estaba?, ¿Cómo había podido pasar la semejanza por alto?, ¿Acaso su memoria había empeorado mucho más?

-"No… no es eso, es porque los filigranas adjuntos son diferentes y además siempre he sido distraído para percibir los detalles"- pensó tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, incluso cuando sabía que gracias al Kai su esencia permanecía a salvo no podía evitar sentir ciertos escalofríos. Abrazó a su Zelda y respiró un poco hondo, la sensación de tranquilidad volvió en ese mismo instante.

-La época del ocaso. ¿Usted sabe de esas cosas Alteza?

-Claro que sí, todas las reinas lo sabemos, pero…

-¿Si?- preguntó Zelda, aún más curiosa por esa extraña revelación.

-No, es que… bueno creo que ya no importa, aunque sigo sin entenderlo. No es que sea muy importante, pero por alguna razón Daphnes se negó a que Zelda siguiera la educación tradicional que habíamos llevado hasta entonces todas las mujeres de la familia.

-¿Había algo como eso?-Masculló Impa de forma sorpresiva.

-Siempre lo hubo, no sé qué mosquitos raros le habrán picado.

-¡Y porque yo no estaba enterada!

-Lady Kiide murió antes de que pudiera pasarte sus conocimientos como era debido y después cuando kanna intentó instruirte enfermo de aquella cosa terrible.

Impa se quedó pasmada por un rato Lady kiide, o más bien dicho, su abuela kiidemónas quien desde hace mucho gozaba posición como alta sacerdotisa Sheikah, era la encargada de dar educación a todas sus descendientes, era mejor si las ancianas de la tribu Sheikah instruían mientras estuvieran con vida, cuando Impa tenía ocho años la abuela había muerto de una forma misteriosa, algunos Sheikahs comentaban que le habían echado una maldición poderosa, aunque era difícil de comprobarse y la mayoría de las personas en el reino terminaron por suponer que había sido más bien por causas naturales de su edad longeva. Impa era muy joven para entrar en artes avanzadas así que lamentablemente no había podido adquirir varios conocimientos elementales, cosas que fueran más allá de habilidad en batalla la cual evidentemente sólo se aprendía con los guerreros.

Y en cuanto a Kanna…

-"Vaya dilema"- suspiró Aragón al ver la carita triste de su compañera, incluso después de años el tema seguía siendo un tanto difícil, nadie excepto él podría haber detectado el semblante en rostro de la Sheikah, era sumamente sutil pero él sabía que detrás de esa pequeña facción florecía todavía un dolor inmenso.

Dos años después de que la princesa hubiera nacido, había contraído una extraña enfermedad terminal, para cuando eso sucedió el resto de los Shiekahs también habían desaparecido por completo, por lo que Impa terminó quedándose completamente sola.

Por aquellos días el joven adivino había estado muy unido a ella, hasta que la presencia de Makivelo terminó por darle al traste, el que él se fuera a vivir a una pequeña carpa al sur de la ciudadela le había afectado a ella más de lo que jamás aceptaría, gran parte de su resentimiento también tenía su origen en eso, así que cada vez que lo veía simple y sencillamente terminaba golpeándolo para disfrazar sus propios sentimientos.

-Bueno tal vez es tiempo de ponerle fin a esa tontería. Después de todo es tan extraño que Daphnes lo hubiera dicho, y aun más que me lo hubiera prohibido, antes siempre había seguido al pie de la letra las tradiciones del reino.

-Si… ahora que lo pienso, no sé nada sobre hyrule- dijo Zelda casi en un susurró. Gran parte de la historia que conocía había estado en su memoria sólo en los recientes dos años, básicamente desde que Link le había abierto la biblioteca, pero ahí no había nada que reflejara lo acontecido después de la época del ocaso por razones más que obvias.

-Entonces querrás que te muestre algo lindo- clamó ella con una sonrisa, la tomó de un brazo y la paró de un solo brinco. Se colocó la Lira y comenzó a tocar una melodía agradable.- Esta es la canción de la familia real, tocada desde tiempos de antaño, tan antigua que nadie conoce sus verdaderos orígenes.

-Es fascinante- susurró la princesa sintiendo que se perdía con cada una de las notas.

-Esa melodía… hacia tantos siglos que no la escuchaba- Link cerró los ojos, incluso cuando él mismo podía tocarla por alguna razón no lo había hecho, tal vez sólo era que añoraba escucharla de la propia familia real a la que siempre había servido con cariño, pero ese pequeño instante memorable se vio interrumpido, bajo la oscuridad de sus parpados sintió cierto escalofrió, una sensación de peligro añeja. Abrió los ojos y buscó con recelo, alguien los había estado observando, ahí justo sobre una de las cornisas del castillo colgaba una creatura negra de ojos rojos.

-Keese.

-¿Qué?- masculló Zelda perdiendo toda la concentración que había adquirido hasta entonces, la voz de Link había sonado con tanto desprecio que no había podido ignorarla.

Entonces el pequeño chillido de la creatura fue audible, vio como la princesa le clavaba la mirada y emprendió el vuelo para dar escape, había visto suficiente y batió las alas con pereza sabiéndose fuera de peligro, pero entonces un terrible dolor le cruzó el pecho de la creatura como si las garras de una fiera lo hubieran desgarrado, cayó desangrado hacia el piso y se retorció de dolor hasta quedar inerte.

No había visto venir el ataque del joven héroe que custodiaba a la princesa, así de fácil y así de rápido, incluso siendo un espíritu había acabado con un ser mortal.

Zelda simplemente se había quedado un tanto anonadada, apenas si había parpadeado y al segundo siguiente su vista ya seguía los movimientos del lobo pardo saltando de cornisa en cornisa. Y al final simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando Link encerró al pequeño bicho entre en sus fauces.

-¿Qué eso?- Aragón se acercó a la creatura, removió el cadáver con su bota y dio un pequeño brinquito hacia atrás al descubrir su naturaleza- un ser de la oscuridad.

-Es un espía- bramó Link, el joven héroe había vuelto a su forma hylian y con cierta vergüenza desvió su mirada de la de la princesa- aunque me temo que ya sea tarde, ha visto a mi princesa.

-Pero no ha ido a ningún lado.

-Y espero que esa información tampoco, espero que de verdad haya usado métodos tradicionales de espía.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Bueno antes que nada... jeje n.ñU no me maten, se que muchos querían ver con detalle que fue lo que paso la noche pasada, pero bueno a varias personas les comente que ese tipo de escenitas las iba a añadir en un extra de este fic, del cual por cierto ya tengo el nombre, aunque no lo revelare por el momento jaja, por razones obvias, entre ellas "Spoilers"

como ya se dieron cuenta, Impa se esta ablandando un poquito jajaja. bueno, solamente un poquito.

¿A donde van a parar todos los recuerdos que Link pierde?, es decir, algunos van y vuelven pero otros simplemente se desaparecen de su memoria, ¿Qué clase de misterio rodea a nuestro protagonista?, es pronto para saberlo, pero no pierdan detalle ya que será importante en el ultimo tramo de esta travesía ;)


	5. Luz perdida

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Luz perdida**

**...**

Estaba sentado con el ceño sumamente fruncido, no podía creer que hubiera pasado algo así por alto, aunque conociendo la naturaleza de aquel bicho no le extrañaba en lo absoluto, de haber sido mortal nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de aquellos hechos.

Cierto peso hizo que la cama se sumiera y después volvió a sentir un poco de vergüenza mientras Zelda lo abrazaba.

-Oye Link…

-Dime

-¿Estás enojado porque te vi morder al Keese?

-Si- susurró de forma bajita.

-No seas bobo cielo.

-Es que fue muy desagradable- bufó con cierto enfado, aunque de no ser por su forma de lobo no hubiera podido subir hasta ahí arriba. Tal vez Zelda podría haberle tirado una flecha de fuego, pero había dos pequeños problemas, el menor de ellos y que de cualquier forma terminaría por saberse a largo plazo, es que tanto los guardias como la madre de Zelda se hubieran dado cuenta de sus capacidades natas para la magia, aunque la reina de seguro ya lo sabía, los guardias hubieran armado un alboroto con el rey Daphnes. La otra cosa era que posiblemente ni siquiera le hubiera acertado, seguramente el keese habría sentido la presencia de la magia al acercarse y peor aún Zelda abría delatado una de sus armas más fuertes.

-No seas tonto amor- le dijo mientras la pasaba los brazos por la cintura, Link se puso un poquito colorado, pero aun así se retiró cuando Zelda quiso darle un beso.

-Basta Zel… me siento sucio.

-Hummm

Nuevamente suspiró con cierto cansancio, lo rodeó aún más con sus brazos y le dio una pequeña caricia con los labios justo en su cuello, Link se estremeció completamente y ella solo soltó una risita.

-Entonces vamos a bañarte, o aún mejor, báñate conmigo creo que necesito que alguien me talle la espalda.

Link soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa, podría decir que no, aunque la idea de negarse no le apetecía y además, estaba en obligación de obedecer a Zelda, ya que como su kai le pertenecía enteramente o al menos esa era su perfecta excusa.

**[***]**

**.**

**.**

_El Viento surcó arrastrando su capucha, sus ojos violáceos vagabundearon en aquel mundo extraño, una sensación añeja recorrió completamente su cuerpo._

_Se sentía como en uno de esos extraños sueños proféticos que solía tener a menudo, aunque este tenía algo de diferente, no parecía hondar demasiado en el futuro y curiosamente no abarcaba la realidad de ninguno de sus seres conocidos, era probable que el sueño se cerniera sobre él mismo aunque de ser así, el entono no parecería tan caótico._

_Había agua por todas partes y se vio extrañado ante semejante escenario desconocido, parecía el interior de una cueva subterránea, varias decenas de raíces enormes descendían desde el techo hasta el fondo de la cueva._

_Caminó escuchando como su capucha se arrastraba en la humedad de aquel entorno, parecía haber terreno un poco más firme hacia arriba, aunque para llegar a ese sitio tendría que escalar un poco, se movió muy pegado a las paredes de la cueva, ya que hacia el centro parecía haber un ojo de agua muy profundo._

_Entonces escuchó el murmullo de una voz ¿Conocida?, se alentó a escalar por el pequeño despeñadero y se ocultó tras una de las primeras rocas que quedaron a su alcance, más adelante el terreno terminaba de forma abrupta abriéndose solo hacia el fondo hasta llegar al profundo ojo de agua._

_Justo ahí, en lo que parecía ser el borde del abismo, distinguió a una figura oscura, la figura de aquella capucha negra destacaba entre aquel entorno semi verdoso, lo escuchó murmurar unas palabras en Hyliano antiguo aunque no alcanzó a entenderlas todas._

_-Lanayru…- susurró de forma firme._

_El ojo de agua brilló intensamente y Aragón sintió la necesidad de retroceder un poco en su escondite, de pronto el mundo onírico tembló completamente, el repiqueteo del agua se hizo enormemente audible, y después, un ser brillante salió desde las profundidades de aquel abismo, era un espíritu verdaderamente enorme con forma de serpiente, Aragón tragó saliva cuando sintió a la presencia acercarse._

_El gruñido del espíritu resonó en las paredes de la cueva, como si mostrara cierta molestia porque lo habían sacado de su letargo._

_-Shhhh- chitó el ser que se encontraba justo al frente, extendió su brazo dejando ver una piel reluciente y blanca casi perfecta._

_El espíritu pareció soltar un respingo y algunas gotitas de agua salpicaron las botas negras de aquel encapuchado._

_-Ahora, me perteneces- clamó con una autoridad abrumadora mientras su mano se posaba sobre el hocico de la enorme serpiente brillante._

**_._**

**_._**

_-_Anghhh!- sentía que la respiración se le había cortado, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, una visión o un simple sueño. Fuese lo que fuese era perturbador y agobiante.

Se sintió completamente sordo durante los segundos que siguieron a su despertar, y después el canto de las cigarras taciturnas amortiguó el ambiente, aunque el pulso todavía le latía de forma desenfrenada y en su memoria aun podía escuchar los quejidos del espíritu.

-Imposible… nadie puede apoderarse de un espíritu de esa manera, a menos que sea un ser con un poder extraordinario- la simple idea de aquello le causó nauseas, se sostuvo el estómago reteniendo su propia bilis y al final siguió sintiéndose sumamente mal.

-¿Aragón?

Era la voz de Impa, se irguió y se tambaleó hasta la puerta, hacía tiempo que había vuelto a sus antiguos aposentos, básicamente desde que el diablillo había desaparecido del castillo. Abrió la puerta justo a tiempo para que la Sheikah lo sostuviera en brazos.

-¿Qué te paso?- preguntó sumamente preocupada, había escuchado su resoplido de angustia incluso a tres puertas de distancia.

-He visto algo perturbante.

-¿En dónde?

-En uno de mis sueños- le respondió mientras ella lo depositaba en la cama.

Tanteó con una mano el terreno sintiendo que se desvanecía, era una mala señal después de todo.

-Tranquilo, sólo fue un sueño- le dijo sin poder ocular su cariño, por primera vez lo abrazó de forma tierna acunando su cabeza contra su pecho. No le gustaba verlo de esa forma sintiendo que su corazón sufría- ya todo pasó, ¿Quieres que te traiga un té?

-No… gracias.

-Entonces debería volver a mi recamara.

-No te vayas Impa- musitó con algo de tristeza, quería quedarse justo ahí en ese sitio, aunque sabía que ella no cedería demasiado.

-Está bien, me quedare a cuidarte.

Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar semejantes palabras, y después no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta alegría, se abrazó a ella tanteando nuevamente el terreno.

-Pero quédate quieto, o te golpeare verdaderamente fuerte. ¡Pervertido!

**[***]**

El sol no brilló esa mañana, aunque era porque las nubes inmensas cubrían el cielo, ni ella ni Link se percataron de cuando había amanecido, aunque uno que otro cucco cantaba a la distancia.

El espíritu del héroe se revolvió bajo las sabanas buscando la cálida energía de su Zelda, incluso a ciegas consiguió encontrarla y colarse bajo sus brazos.

-¿Zelda?

La voz de Impa parecía lejana e inaudible, hacia frío y no tenía ganas de levantarse, la esencia de Link le remolineó en el rostro y eso la invitó aún más a no prestar atención a los sonidos que venían desde atrás de la puerta.

Nuevamente sonó un toquido, el repiqueteo la molesto de buena manera.

-Si no me abres entrare a levantarte sin permiso- Gruñó de forma graciosa- ¿sabes que es medio dia!?

Abrió un ojo, pero todo se veía grisáceo.

-Imposible- farfulló de forma molesta, ¿Cómo podía ser medio día con semejante oscuridad en todas partes?, sopesó la idea y nuevamente el resultado fue contra su lógica, debían ser las siete u ocho de la mañana, un poco tarde aunque no demasiado.

-Oye, me estas obligando a entrar en ese sitio.

Nuevamente soltó un bufido, sacó una mano de las cobijas y con un movimiento atrancó la puerta con magia.

-Eyyy. ¡Jovencita ahora sí que estas en problemas!

-Algún día saldré Impa.

Escuchó como su tutora refunfuñaba de forma graciosa al alejarse.

-Estas en problemas- musitó Link de forma atolondrada.

-Estaría en más problemas si de verdad se nos cuela al cuarto, no creas que mi magia es como tus poderes Link, yo no puedo cambiarme con solo pensarlo…. Hummm debería de inventar algún hechizo para eso.

Link simplemente soltó una risita, útilmente le era imposible zafarse de Zelda, a pesar de que tenían numerosas imposibilidades, eso no quitaba que dejaran de hacer travesuras.

-Bueno ya basta, demasiada diversión para una semana.

-Eh!?

-Puede hacerte daño cielo.

-Ay Link- musitó con cariño- otra vez te mereces un buen coscorrón, además quien quita de que es un mito.

-Soy de la escuela antigua, perdóname.

Aunque tenía ganas de golpearlo, ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa. Se dieron un beso sumamente tierno, que fuera medio día ahora importaba muy poco.

**[***]**

Incluso cuando bajaron las escaleras les pareció que algo no estaba en orden, algunos recuerdos en la mente de Link dieron un buen brinco, no se había sentido así desde ese terrible accidente hace trecientos años, no poder ver ni un solo rayo de luz de sol a las tres de la tarde presagiaba cosas terribles.

Los pasos de la princesa hicieron eco en los peldaños, había un montón de energías dispersas por todas partes, aunque eran pequeñas y Zelda las atribuía a los monstruos que últimamente rondaban las praderas, era difícil entender que era lo que tramaba el gran mal en esos momentos, porque no había dado señales hostiles, simplemente esa continua advertencia que se cernía sobre las nubes.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, los reyes recién se habían sentado a la mesa, las líneas en el semblante de su padre parecían mucho más profundas que las de los últimos días, era tal y como le había dicho a Link hace algún tiempo, todos terminaría por darse cuenta, era imposible que ignoraran semejantes nubarrones estancados en el cielo.

-¿Tenemos noticias?- preguntó la princesa sentándose a la mesa.

-¿Acerca de que cariño?

-De todo, de nada, de lo que sea. Específicamente del ministro.

-Makivelo volverá mañana, ha mandado una carta desde temprano.

Algo en el interior de su estómago se removió de forma nerviosa, había llegado el momento, durante la noche tendrían que tender la trampa, cerca del umbral de la puerta Impa permaneció con la vista perdida, estaba consciente de que pronto tendrían que luchar a muerte para poder proteger el reino, aunque confiaba en que las palabras del joven héroe fueran ciertas, e imploraba con toda su alma que de verdad se tratase de un mal menor, pero entonces ahí estaba el sueño de Aragón bambaleándose en su cabeza, podría tratarse de una mera advertencia o ir simplemente en un sentido metafórico, ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginar que algo como aquello transitara en un sentido literal.

-¿Sigues con esa tontería de que es un diablillo?

-No solamente era eso, una tontería- replicó tratando de no morderse la lengua, debía ser cuidadosa y soltar la menor información posible, si quería llevar esta batalla de un modo más pacífico más le valía pensar inteligentemente.

-Bien- susurró el rey dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, alzó la vista y sonrió al ver llegar al joven Sabio.- ven aquí Aragón, ¿Ya has comido?

-Aun no Alteza.

-Bueno sírvete, ¿Por qué llevas la capucha puesta?, así casi ni se te ve el rostro.

-He tenido un encuentro mortal durante la noche, será mejor que nadie note mis heridas de guerra.

El soberano soltó una tremenda carcajada, al parecer había atinado el doble sentido en aquellas frases.

-No puede ser tan malo- dijo Zelda mientras le indicaba que se sentara a su lado, él obedeció de forma atenta, y justo cuando se sentó, ella le removió la capucha con cariño, tenía un chichón enorme en la cabeza y la princesa no pudo evitar reírse un poco- ¿Qué hiciste?

-Impa dice que me he propasado con ella, aunque en realidad no he hecho nada malo, debe ser simplemente que ella adora golpearme.

Otra vez el rey soltó una carcajada.

-Sigue intentando hijo, seguro que algún día cae.

-¡Alteza!- gruñó la Sheikah desde el umbral de la puerta, estaba que ardía de la vergüenza así que prefirió salir de ahí dando zancadas.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Link con curiosidad adquirida.

A pesar de haberse llevado un buen golpe, él simplemente irguió una sonrisa y soltó una risita soñadora, incluso si no había llegado demasiado lejos el hecho de haber podido pasar la noche en brazos de ella suponía un gran avance.

Sin contestar a la pregunta del héroe carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

-He tenido un sueño terrible- irguió la vista y agradeció en silencio a la sirvienta que acababa de depositarle un tazón con guiso.

-¿Un sueño?- las cejas de Zelda se juntaron en una expresión preocupada.

-He visto un espíritu enorme, una serpiente gigante que custodiaba un orbe sagrado.- los ojos de Link se posaron en él atentamente- Ha sido arrebatado de su sitio- concluyó y su voz se perdió cuando el comedor quedo en completo silencio.

Todos parecían sumamente nerviosos.

-Eso, suena mal…

-Ni siquiera sé si es bueno o malo. Había un ser ataviado de negro, aunque no supe distinguir su verdadera naturaleza. Tampoco sé qué clase de sueño era, podría ser una rareza salida desde mi subconsciente, ya saben, como esas cosas que aparecen por acumulación de estrés. También podría ser algo metafórico o en el peor de los casos podría ser un sueño profético, lo cual nos deja muy mal parados.

-¿Usted qué opina señor héroe?- musitó de forma bajita.

-¿Escuchaste algún nombre?

-Él lo llamó, Lanayru.

-Si… ese es su nombre.

-Eso me suponía, porque solamente usted ha sido capaz de verlos en sus verdaderas formas. Nadie más podría haber respondido a mi pregunta.

-¿Lanayru?- ahora Zelda parecía preocupada.

-Es uno de los cuatro espíritus guardianes que custodian la luz de estas tierras, me preguntó si esto tiene algo que ver con que el cielo se hubiera vuelto aún más grisáceo.- añadió Link

-Hasta el día de ayer por lo menos habíamos tenido un débil sol constante, tal vez de verdad algo malo le ha ocurrido.- dijo Aragón.

-Si…

Zelda dio un pequeño respingo, terminó de comer en silencio y después se levantó con cierta parsimonia.

-Estoy cansada de estar sentada.- gruñó mirando de reojo a su padre, el rey parecía aún más confundido, era evidente que Aragón hablaba con Zelda aunque su conversación se había escuchado mocha y se parecía bastante al monologo que había sostenido su hija hace algunos días.

**[***]**

Esa tarde mientras reposaban después del entrenamiento Zelda vio a Link quedarse con la mirada fija hacia el frente, la gran pradera de Hyrule se extendía a lo largo y a lo ancho, y el viento que siempre la había hecho bailar parecía deslizarse de forma pacífica, aunque con semejante escenario grisáceo sobre sus cabezas el paisaje en conjunto se veía un poco terrorífico. La princesa fue posarse justo enfrente del joven héroe.

-¿Qué es lo que miras Link?

Él desvió la vista hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de ella, parecía extrañado, casi perdido, como si su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco durante ese pequeño instante. La princesa lo acarició de forma tierna al llevar una de sus manos hasta su mejilla. De forma curiosa Link se sonrojo de forma atolondrada como si fuera la primera vez que Zelda le ponía la mano sobre el rostro.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó ella de forma graciosa.

-Yo… ¿tú?- balbuceó sintiéndose todo mareado.

-¡Zelda!- El grito de Impa se escuchó desde la distancia

-¿Zelda?- musitó Link como cachorro enamorado como si esa fuera la primera vez que oía su nombre, de pronto parpadeó un montón de veces hasta que la cordura volvió a su sitio, estaba seguro de que no estaba en donde debería de estar, porque otra vez había visto agua, como la de un pequeño rio, pero al virarse nuevamente estaba la imponderable pradera, sus labios recibieron a los de Zelda de forma inesperada haciendo que moviera los brazos de forma graciosa- ¡Zel!

-Vamos Link estas todo ido, ¿En qué piensas?

-En… nada- musitó de forma confundida.- creo que estaba soñando despierto.

-¿Estas nervioso?

-Sí. Sabes que después de mañana las cosas cambiaran para siempre. En cuanto atrapemos al diablillo lo obligaremos a revelarnos la ubicación de su jefe.

-¿Entonces? Haremos el primer movimiento.

-Sí, es mejor de esa forma, lleva bastantes días dando advertencias, seguro espera a que salgamos de alguna forma, pero es precisamente por eso que nos hemos quedado aquí estáticos, si lo tomamos por sorpresa las cosas serán más fáciles.

-Bien entonces será mejor que volvamos cuanto antes al castillo.

-Sí, hay que hacer una trampa a la antigua.

-Ah? ¿Y por qué a la antigua?

-Si plantamos un círculo mágico seguro que lo siente incluso antes de entrar en el castillo. Vamos Zel, nos tocara divertirnos un poco.

-Bien sólo espero que cualquier cosa que hagamos pueda retenerlo.

-Sólo necesitamos que se atarante para darle un buen golpe, después de eso, simple y sencillamente le haremos una atadura con magia.

-Suena simple, tal vez ¿demasiado?

-Es por eso que debería funcionar- le dijo de forma picara irguiendo una sonrisa, la tomó de la cintura de forma inesperada y la obligó a sentarse en su regazo, se quedaron ahí jugueteando de forma boba hasta que él le plantó un beso en el cuello y ella no se aguantó la risa

-¡Zelda!

Impa nuevamente la llamaba, en esa ocasión sonaba preocupada y los jóvenes enamorados dejaron sus tonterías para atender a su llamado. Desde una colina cercana la joven Sheikah se había quedado toda petrificada al ver al horizonte, había varias decenas de monstruos acercándose con paso firme hacia la ciudadela.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Están siendo atraídos por la oscuridad emergente, hay que actuar con cautela- masculló Link mientras clavaba la mirada en aquellos enemigos, la mayoría eran pequeñas piltrafas pero aun así no dejaba de ser preocupantes.

Los soldados de Hyrule se dieron cuenta de la amenaza de asalto y formaron una barricada firme para cortarles el paso. Desde lo lejos, los ojos azules de Link inspeccionaron el terreno.

-Estarán bien- pronunció poniendo el corazón y la confianza firme en aquellos hombres, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en que si tuviera su cuerpo físico no habría dudado en ir a apoyarlos.

-Volvamos al castillo- clamó Impa en tono protector mientras tomada de la mano a Zelda, tan solo pensar en que pronto se enfrentaría a alguno de esos la ponía sumamente enferma.

Montaron de forma rápida en sus respectivos corceles, el trote de Kelpie resonó en el campo abierto, y cierto presagio vino a la mente de Aragón, dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y una enorme nube de vaho le cubrió el rostro, hacia frío, mucho más del que debería incluso estando a un día del solsticio.

A su lado, Impa también parecía detectar el cambio de temperatura, sus ojos se posaron sobre el crepúsculo que descendía y de pronto sin saber por qué tuvo un mal presentimiento, justo cuando entraban en los terrenos aledaños de los bosques reales, un fuerte tronido hizo que los caballos se detuvieran abruptamente.

El relinchido de los corceles los ensordeció por algunos instantes y después cuando por fin retomaron el control, sus pupilas se dilataron de forma angustiosa, una columna de humo salía desde las torres del castillo, algo se les había filtrado sin que se dieran cuanta.

-No…. ¡era una Trampa!- clamó Link

Ahora parte del todo tenía sentido, los contantes monstruos en las provincias aledañas y además los que acababan de ver junto a la ciudadela, de cierta forma la guardia en el castillo había disminuido a causa de eso, el diablillo había sabido bien hacer su jugada.

Nuevamente sonó una explosión desde adentro y una nueva columna de humo se alzó en el aire, creían que llevaban la ventaja pero al parecer Makivelo se les había adelantado. La carta era falsa.

-¡Papá!- Zelda pegó un brinco desde la montura de Impa mucho antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara.**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Nuestros héroes de verdad creían que llevaban cierta ventaja, pero el gran Mal parece tener conocimiento sobre ciertas cosas. La verdadera batalla esta por comenzar.

.

Por cierto que... ¿Qué cosas estaban haciendo Link y Zelda?, jajaja, par de pillos.


	6. El despertar de el Gran Mal (Final)

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 6: El despertar de el Gran Mal.**

**...**

Mientras el crepúsculo caía el rey hizo círculos imaginarios sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, su mente estaba un poco ajetreada con los problemas de seguridad en el reino, había mandado a todos sus soldados fuera dado que los reportes de monstruos no dejaban de llegar en masa al castillo.

Dejó escapar un leve suspiro mientras pensaba en su hija, de la nada había pasado de ser una princesita a convertirse en una mujer adulta y eso lo tenía preocupado, más por ser un padre sobreprotector que por cualquier otra cosa.

Ese tal Link que últimamente salía a relucir en las conversaciones le preocupaba un poco, aunque confiaba en Aragón e Impa y sabía que no dejarían que Zelda hiciera alguna burrada.

-Al menos debería presentármelo- musitó con cierto recelo.

-¿A quién?- preguntó de forma automática incluso sin apartar la vista de ese enorme libro verde, desde hacía días que también estaba intrigada y confundida. Y ahora mostraba ese semblante de fastidio.

-A ese tal Link. Me molesta, me molesta mucho- gruñó simplemente ante la idea.

-¿No es alguien que conoces?, entonces debe ser un chico de pueblo, o seguro alguien de la ciudadela.

-¿Crees?

-Eso es lo que cualquiera en mi posición diría.

-Entonces no lo crees- farfulló con semblante acongojado.

-Es que hay tantos Links en la familia y además ese chico guapo tiene los mismos ojos que el lobo.

-¿Cuál lobo?

-Ya sabes, el lobo, el que tenemos por héroe.

-¿Héroe?, Hummm….. ¡Oye cual chico guapo!

-El que aparentemente sólo yo veo, es rubio de ojos azules, se la pasa siguiendo a Zelda a todas partes y creo que le gustan los dulces. Creo que ella también lo ve pero disimula, y ahora que lo recuerdo ella dijo que el lobo también tenía ese nombre y estoy casi segura que solo tenemos un lobo, es gracioso ¿no?, debe ser el mismo aunque el de la efigie se vea plateado.

-Ehhhh?

-Es un espíritu guardián cielo.

-O por favor- dijo el rey tapándose el rostro con las manos. No podía creerlo, primero el diablillo y ahora un lobo "Fantasma"

La reina gruñó nuevamente dejando muy al descubierto su enfado.

-¿Qué?, ¿y ahora qué?, es tan raro escucharte farfullar de ese modo.

-¡Daphnes!, es porque no encuentro mis libros, estoy segura de que había muchos en la biblioteca, pero ahora sólo queda este y es completamente inútil- gruñó haciendo berrinche- quiero que los devuelvas.

-Si… -suspiró- Pero… no los he tomado.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, seguro- se reclinó sobre su asiento y después se estiró de forma perezosa- seguro que no los has buscado bien, tal vez están en otra parte.

-Son libros de la familia no deberían moverse de sitio.

-Bueno hay otras cosas que no deberían moverse de sitio, Zelda como por ejemplo, simplemente dijo "_Estoy cansada de estar sentada. Iré a dar una vuelta_", pero estoy seguro de que se ha escapado de nuevo. No sé en qué rayos piensa Impa, sabe que no deben de salir con todos esos monstruos rondando.

-¿Tienes miedo de que se encontré con el Link que no es espíritu?- clamó de forma graciosa tratando de gastarle una bromita, sabia lo celoso que era guiado por su instinto paternal, así que siempre le había gustado molestarlo con eso.

-Sí. Pero ya no debo preocuparme de nuevo. Dado que ESE está muerto- un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de los reyes, una voz grotesca y desconocida había hecho hegemonía en la sala.

La reina se paró de un brinco al sentir el aura demoniaca y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a abrazarse de Daphnes, una sombra salió desde la penumbra del umbral y después de unos cuantos pasos quedó al descubierto.

-Ah… Makivelo que buen susto me ha pegado, ¿No volvía mañana?- preguntó el rey con voz nerviosa, de alguna forma su cuerpo entero percibía el peligro aunque no sabía si era porque la reina temblaba asustada a sus espaldas.

-Mañana- masculló con una voz que parecía la de un demonio- será un gran día, el verdadero Solsticio de Invierno por fin ha llegado. ¿Alteza sería tan amable de acompañarme?

-¿A dónde?

-A presenciar el final de este mundo- dijo mientras soltaba una risita- o, pero… no me refería a usted viejo gordinflón.

-¡Qué!- bramó ante el insulto de forma muy enojada.

-Le estaba hablando a la escuálida creatura que tiembla detrás de ti.

-Daphnes- susurró ella abrazándolo aun con más vehemencia.

-¡Como se atreve!, ¿¡Se le está insinuando a mi esposa!?, ¡Se acabó, esta despedido!

-¡Finalmente!- dijo carcajeándose- ¡Bravo señor!, bueno hacía falta que te lo gritara en la cara para que despertaras, a veces hasta yo me sorprendo, vaya mis hechizos son fabulosos, podría haberte dejado adorándome toda la vida pero es un desperdicio de energía y además así no sería tan divertido.

Por primera vez el rey se percató de que algo dejaba de oprimirle el pecho, como si una atadura dejara libre su alma. ¿Qué era eso? A caso… ¡de verdad había estado bajo un hechizo! La idea le repugnó de sobremanera, en buena medida era reacio a creer en la magia… no, eso no era cierto, ¡Makivelo lo había hecho reacio a creer en la magia!, antes nunca había dudado de Aragón y ahora no entendía por qué durante años lo había hecho.

La palabras de Zelda cruzaron su mente y cierto escalofrió le invadió el cuerpo. Si de verdad era un diablillo que se había cansado de estar a la sombra eso significaba que estaban en graves problemas.

-Vamos querida, necesito que me acompañes- dijo el diablillo con voz burlona.

La reina negó con la cabeza y se apachurró más en su escondite.

Entonces el rey bramó con enfado, retrocedió de forma lenta hasta topar con una de las estanterías de la biblioteca, fijo la vista en uno de los escudos de armas que adornaban el recinto y escurrió uno de sus brazos hasta tomar una de las espadas que lo componían.

-Ni un solo cabello le has de tocar- rugió anteponiéndose ante ese ser al que ahora desconocía.

-Vaya… menudo lio, en fin no tengo porque ser yo quien precisamente le toque sus delicadísimos cabellos- se llevó una mano a sus vestimentas y de ahí sacó un pequeño silbato, el sonido que se reprodujo vibró en la habitación de forma siniestra y varios círculos de invocación aparecieron de forma dispersa.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban completamente rodeados de Lizalfos.

-A él- gruñó de una forma completamente cobarde dejando que sus secuaces se mancharan por él las manos- oh, pero no maten a la mujer la necesito con vida.

Los Lizalfos clavaron sus relucientes ojos en los reyes y comenzaron a lanzar llamaradas por el hocico. Sin saber que hacer Daphnes tomó a su reina de una mano y emprendió huida del sitio, la biblioteca se volvió un mar de confusión mientras los monstruos los seguían arrasando con todas las estanterías a su paso.

Algo chocó contra una de las paredes de enfrente causando que esta se derrumbara, Makivelo les había cortado el paso al lanzarles una esfera de energía, el tronido de semejante cosa los dejó desorientados por un buen rato y cuando se dieron cuanta la biblioteca entera ardía en llamas, todo cuanto aquello había sido alcanzado por los Lizalfos se había convertido en un infierno, Daphnes retrocedió sobre sus pasos buscando una salida.

-Por aquí mi amor- la reina lo guió hasta el fondo de las estanterías, era un callejón sin salida y el rey se asustó un poquito al ver que se habían quedado atrapados, hasta que ella movió una de las pinturas que se encontraban al fondo y descubrió un mecanismo oculto entre la estructura de las paredes del castillo, uno de los muros aledaños se movió dejando al descubierto un pasadizo.

-¿De dónde ha salido esto?

-Lleva aquí oculto siglos.

-¡Por qué no me lo habías dicho!

-Porque no lo necesitábamos y además porque es peligroso, seguro que nadie ha entrado allí desde la invasión del crepúsculo en Hyrule.

-¿A dónde conduce?

-A una de las salas que están debajo de nosotros. ¡Vamos!, ahora este lugar es más peligroso que estos viejos corredores.

-¡Cierto!- clamó de forma nerviosa escuchando como tras las estanterías cercanas las patas de los Lizalfos se acercaban de forma amenazante.

Incluso después de que el corredor se cerró y quedaron en la oscuridad más profunda lograron escuchar como en la parte de arriba Makivelo seguía haciendo un terrible desorden, la estructura completa de la torre temblaba cada cinco minutos y estuvieron a punto de resbalar por aquellas escaleras angostas. Un olor a humo comenzó a llegarles desde las partes altas lo cual les indicaba que posiblemente ahora toda la biblioteca real estaba carboniza y hecha cenizas.

-No puedo creerlo Zelda tenía razón.

-Al menos no está en el castillo por ahora, pero espero que no se le ocurra volver.

-He sido un ciego…

-No creí que de verdad hubiera echado un hechizo, siempre pensé que solo ere un horrible hombre con una mala aura.

-Si..

**[***]**

Cuando vio las partes altas del castillo envueltas en llamas la princesa Zelda entró en un completo pánico, cruzó los jardines a toda velocidad, y usando su hechizo mágico de viento abrió los grandes portones incluso antes tocarlos.

Sus ojos vagabundearon de forma extrañada sobre la estructura, estaba segura de que sus padre se encontraban en la parte de arriba porque a esa hora a su madre le gustaba ir a leer a la biblioteca.

Miró hacia las escaleras desde donde descendía una capa de polvo, el material se difuminaba de forma volátil como si alguien en las partes altas lo estuviera tirando a propósito.

-¡Zelda!- Link la atrapó por la espalda antes de subiera- ¡Espera cielo!

Detrás de él Impa y Aragón llegaron patinando casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¡Subir!- espetó ella tratando de zafarse del agarre al que Link la tenía sometida.

-Sí, pero ¿Por dónde?, el castillo entero fue construido como un laberinto, una vez que subamos las escaleras deberemos elegir un camino por el cual guiarnos, desde afuera he visto que hay un caos en las partes superiores, si nos equivocamos y erramos de mala manera, perderemos aún más tiempo.

Entonces Zelda respiró profundamente. Aragón tenía razón, había tantos y tantos pasillos arriba que el simple hecho de llegar a la biblioteca ya era un reto, después de todo es era un castillo no un palacio y había sido construido de esa forma para despistar a posibles enemigos.

Los brazos de Link se crisparon alrededor de su cintura y después sintió como él le daba un tierno beso en el cuello. El momento había llegado y por mucho que se preocupara por ella, entendía que para esto era para lo que la había estado preparando durante años.

Sus ojos se posaron de manera firme y decidida sobre las escaleras, en la bifurcación que aparecía más arriba y después en los pasillos que le seguían a estas.

-Vamos a separarnos.

-Eh?- la expresión fue casi inaudible y aunque por un momento sintió un poco de miedo, la mirada de su compañero fue todo lo que necesitó para infundirle a su corazón el valor que necesitaba

-¿Esta bien amor?

-Sí, es una buena idea.

-Entonces Aragón y yo iremos por la izquierda e Impa y tú por la derecha. De esa forma será más fácil saber qué es lo que pasa de un lado y del otro, nos mantendremos unidos con la comunicación mental.

-Bien.

Tras esas palabras subieron las escaleras, y se separaron después de dedicarse unas cuantas miradas de cariño.

-Es valiente Señor héroe…

-Ahora tienes miedo.

-Un poco, sí.

-Tranquilo. Joven sabio, estoy seguro de que por algo las diosas te eligieron.

-Creí que las odiaba.

-Aunque ahora eso sea cierto, ni siquiera yo puedo dudar de sus poderes, eres curioso sabes, tal vez el mejor de mis acompañantes.

-Gracias.

El repiqueteo de las botas del joven sabio retumbó en los pasillos y escaleras por las que pasaba, muchos de los caminos estaban completamente cerrados a causa de pequeños derrumbes de los techos y muros de arriba. Se toparon con varios sirvientes que huían a causa de los temblores, Aragón les preguntó acerca del paradero de los reyes, pero ninguno supo responder con la cordura fuera de su sitio, solamente habían corrido como hormiguitas espantadas, lo cual se justificaba si se había difundido la noticia de que el castillo se incendiaba desde arriba.

-No están- Link se detuvo de golpe y Aragón casi se estampó contra él.

-Bien cielo, no te asustes sigue buscando, ¿hay señales del diablillo?, Muy bien. No. Aún estamos subiendo hay muchísimos pasillos bloqueados.

-¿Era la princesa?

-Sí. Han llegado a la biblioteca real, está completamente carbonizada, ha usado magia para apaciguar el fuego pero no han encontrado a los reyes.

-Tal vez hayan logrado escapar.

-Eso es seguro.

Otro estruendo y un nuevo temblor se hicieron presentes.

-De lo contrario ese condenado demonio no seguiría causando alboroto.

-Sí. ¡Vamos, ahí hay otro camino!

**[***]**

El muro rechinó al deslizarse, Daphnes deslizó lentamente la cabeza, y cuando asomó completamente, se dio cuenta de que había salido en una de las salas de estar de la parte media. Tres grupos de escaleras descendían y ascendian desde direcciones diferentes, solo era cuestión de que eligieran un camino para poder llegar a salvo hasta la parte de abajo.

Con cuidado caminaron por la estancia hasta casi llegar a uno de los descensos, una pequeña barandilla los separaba del piso inferior en aquella parte y por primera vez en su vida la reina sintió algo de vértigo al ver hacia abajo. Sus pasos los ayudaron a descender por los primeros peldaños pero entonces un gruñido los hizo retroceder sobre su camino, uno de los lagartos venia subiendo por las escaleras.

-¡Daphnes!

-¡Cielos!. Me gustaría haberme cargado con algo más que con esta espada de utilería- gruñó mientras apuntaba el arma al hocico de la bestia.

Una risotada sonó desde el fondo y al virarse a sus espaldas vieron a Makivelo con su estúpida cara burlona.

-Son un par de sabandijas escurridizas, ¿A dónde se habían metido?, bueno creo que ya no importa.

El lagarto frente a ellos rugió de forma amenazante, alzó una garra y la hizo descender directamente sobre el cuerpo de los reyes, un sonido metálico crujió en toda la estancia y en segundos la espada con la que Daphnes se había defendido salió volando, aterrizó hecha añicos cerca del borde de la escalera contraria, y cuando el rey alzó la vista y vio al lagarto acercarse, su instinto lo hizo apartar a su pareja dándole un empujón algo severo, cuando la garra del Lizalfos volvió a descender el rostro de la reina se puso completamente pálido, el alarido del rey llenó sus oídos seguido del terrible golpe que se había dado al ser azotado contra el muro, su corazón se detuvo al ver como su marido caía herido al suelo y las lágrimas se le escaparon de forma inevitable.

-¡Daphnes!- sentía que el corazón se le pararía del dolor en cualquier instante.

La risotada de Makivelo sonó aún más fuerte.

-Eso es, ¡Comételo!

La reina se cubrió los ojos cuando vio al inmenso réptil abrir el hocico, no quería ver como todo llegaba a su fin, no quería pensar que de verdad todo terminaría, y justo cuando se disponía a abandonarse a la locura, un enorme chillido la hizo virar la vista de nuevo. Algo había impactado de lleno contra el pecho del Lizalfos, se tambaleó como animal herido y con pasos torpes tropezó con la barandilla, lo siguiente que supo ella era que el enorme lagarto se había caído de bruces hasta el otro piso.

-¡Maldito!, ¡Como te atreves!

-¡Aragón!

-¡Alteza!, ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo el joven Sabio interponiéndose entre los reyes y el malvado pequeño Demonio.

-Entrometido…. Como siempre- bufó con severo desprecio, varias veces le había arruinado sus planes y ahora nuevamente estaba ahí poniéndose en medio del camino.

Sus ojos violáceos se posaron sobre aquel ser al que desde siempre había despreciado, ni siquiera se atrevió a tantear sus movimientos y sin siquiera pensarlo lo encaró de manera firme, no había momentos para dudas, incluso cuando antes lo había sacado del castillo esta vez la historia no terminaría de la misma manera.

Con pasos firmes lo amenazó con la espada que el rey había soltado.

-¡Cómo!, ¿Cómo es posible?, ¿te atreves a retarme con ese pedazo de basura?

-¿Basura?, señor Demonio desea terminar muerto de bruces igual que ese lizalfos, esta espada podrá ser una réplica, pero es el tesoro de esta familia, antes el joven héroe la utilizó para emprender un viaje hacia su destino, y ahora, yo también emprenderé el mío con esta misma espada, la que la princesa eligió para proteger a su familia… a mi familia.

Irguió una leve sonrisa que reconfortó el corazón de la reina. Daphnes seguía desmayado aunque su estado no era tan grave como el que ella creía, era probable que se le hubieran roto algunos huesos pero afortunadamente no parecía tener daños mortales. Cuando la reina lo apachurró entre sus brazos pareció recobrar la conciencia.

Incluso con la vista nublada vio claramente a su joven sabio encarar al demonio.

-¡Tu familia! Jajaja, ¡No me hagas reír!, mocoso entrometido.

-Lo es. Y además el que la princesa haya decidido ponerla en el escudo de armas habla mucho de sus sentimientos puros y verdaderos, esta réplica de la antigua espada de Ordon ahora se convertirá en mi aliada.

**_"Espada que fuiste forjada en tiempos de antaño. Aquella que camina junto a los pasos del héroe. Despierta de tu antiguo sueño y únete a mí en esta lucha."_**

El salón se llenó con palabras de magia antigua y la hoja de la espada que antes había estado destrozada se restauró y relució con un color azul zafiro, Makivelo volvió a enrabietarse al ver semejante osadía, pero después de un rato simplemente ignoró aquella escena y se viró de forma despistada para poder alaciarse su puntiagudo bigote.

-Bueno… ¿Quieres pelear?, entonces, ¡Pelearas!- bramó mientras extendía las manos. Un círculo mágico se dibujó en aquel segundo piso del castillo y Aragón dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás al leer los glifos del borde.

-Una invocación…- sabía perfectamente que seguro algo horrible saldría de ese sitio. Su mente divagó por algunos instantes y deseó que el joven héroe estuviera a su lado, pero se habían separado a mitad del camino cuando las bifurcaciones en los pasillos inferiores se habían vuelto demasiado numerosas.

Nuevamente su vista se posó en el círculo mágico que comenzaba a ponerse violáceo debido a la magia, tres enormes cuernos asomaron por unos instantes, y después el sonido sordo de la creatura al caer al piso provocó que todo temblara.

-Woooh, ¡Helmasaurio!- su lógica rebotó como una canica de forma instantánea- ¡Makivelo. Esta loco!- gritó solo al ver semejante bestia dentro del castillo.

El pequeño malvado diablillo volvió a soltar una risotada mientras contemplaba el rostro de consternación del joven sabio. El piso de la segunda planta volvió a temblar cuando el gigantesco monstruo dio su primer paso.

-¡Diablos!- gruñó Aragón, nada más con aquello el piso casi se había desquebrajado- ¡No… no resistirá!, de verdad que esta demente, ¡como se le ocurrido invocar a esa cosa!

-Bueno, bueno algunas cosas deben caer por su peso- le contestó en son de burla.

La grieta en suelo se extendió como una telaraña hasta cubrir la superficie casi por completo.

-¡Dios mío!- Daphnes trató de levantarse, pero definitivamente algo se le había roto, soltó un gruñido sordo y después con una mirada triste le señaló a su reina un pasillo aledaño –vete - susurró sabiendo que quizás no lo lograría.

-Eso nunca- musitó ella, lo abrazó por el cuello y se quedó ahí enganchada.

-Zelda te necesita…

-Y yo te necesito, no puedes…

Entonces ocurrió lo inevitable, la bestia dio su tercer paso y los soportes del castillo cedieron, se rompieron como un grupo de mondadientes bajo aquel peso tan terrible. Aragón se trastabilló hacía atrás y de alguna forma logró agarrarse a lo que quedaba de la barandilla del segundo piso, se quedó colgado de una sola mano y soltó la espada tratando de proferir un conjuro, pero su punto de apoyo se balanceaba de un lado a otro y por más que lo intentó solamente atinó a atrapar a uno de los reyes. Una esfera de levitación se formó alrededor de Dahpnes haciendo que descendiera de forma lenta y segura.

-¡Alteza!- sintió miedo cuando vio que su conjuro no lograba atrapar a la reina, la vio caer casi en cámara lenta y después sintiendo un terrible miedo se esforzó porque el conjuro que ya había lanzado no se desvaneciera.

Cerró los ojos pensando en que le había fallado a la princesa…

-¡La tengo!

-¡Impa!- sonrió cuando la vio salir literalmente de la nada para atrapar a su majestad en pleno aire. Descendió de forma grácil como un gato, y después le dedicó una mirada burlona a su amigo.- Lo ve majestad- le dijo al rey mientras lo recibía en el piso- le dije que mis habilidades Sheikahs bastaban, las he pulido hasta el cansancio incluso sin ayuda de mis maestros guerreros.

-Eso veo hija… gracias, gracias por salvar al amor de mi vida. Pero.. ¿En dónde está Zelda?

-No tengo idea, nos hemos separado para buscarlos. ¡Hey!, parece que hemos caído justo en la sala de los Tronos- añadió observando el entorno.

-¡Mi hija está sola!

-No lo sé- contestó mientras se viraba hacia la parte del techo derrumbado. El enorme Helmosaurio había caído de espaldas y pataleaba como tortuga caída, desde la parte alta que aún quedaba intacta Makivelo negó con la cabeza, miraba a su monstruo como una herramienta defectuosa y sin pensarlo dos veces revirtió el hechizo de invocación que solo gastaba su energía, la enorme creatura desapareció tal y como había llegado.- No veo al joven héroe por ningún lado…

-Abajo, abajo- una risa destartalada hizo que nuevamente volteará hacia arriba, el malvado Makivelo se había acercado a la barandilla y saltaba encima de ella tratando de que se cayera.

-¡Aragón!- la voz de Impa sonó preocupada cuando vio que el diablillo intentaba tirarlo.

-jajajaja ¡Que te paso!, ya no puedes usar magia, ¿el conjuro de levitación te drenó la energía? Jajaja. Maldito mocoso vas a caerte y te quedaras embarrado en el piso como una mosca- seguía saltando y saltando haciendo que la barandilla se balanceara peligrosamente.

-¡Diablos!- soltó el gruñido mientras la mano se le resbalaba, miró hacia abajo buscando a Impa pero los Lizalfos que quedaban ya habían aparecido cerrando el paso, la Sheikah se quedó al lado de los reyes sin poder hacer nada que pudiera ayudarle.- "Se acabó"- pensó sintiendo un vértigo terrible- "Si me caigo de esta altura de verdad que me quedare embarrado como mosca"- el piso bajo sus pies pareció desfigurase, la barandilla rechinó cuando se desprendió aún más del poco concreto que quedaba en el segundo piso, la risa de Makivelo volvió a resonar en sus oídos como lo había hecho en sus antiguas pesadillas…

Y entonces como salido desde sus suplicas escuchó la salvación. El gruñido de la bestia resonó claro y audible, desde una de las escaleras del segundo piso Link salió disparado como el rayo, se abalanzó sobre el demonio y le incrusto los dientes sobre un brazo. Makivelo aulló de dolor y en medio de la confusión dio un mal paso para caerse sobre lo poco que quedaba de las escaleras.

-Señor Héroe- viró la vista sólo para ver como ambos rodaban escaleras abajo.

-¡Bien!- clamó Impa al ver que Link le había tomado por sorpresa.

-¡Impa cuidado!- desde la parte de arriba escuchó la advertencia y entonces vio como de la nada habían aparecido mas Lizalfos, estaba completamente rodeada, tomó posición de ataque aunque no estaba segura de a cuantos podría tumbar antes de que ella misma cayera, uno de los lagartos se abalanzó para morderla pero ella lo detuvo a tiempo por el hocico, con todas sus fuerzas impidió que le cerrara las fauces encima, pero eso dejo abierta su defensa y no pudo evitar que los demás reptiles se colaran hacia su retaguardia.

-¡Altezas!- se sintió frustrada al ver que no podía hacer nada y además al sentir que la baba del Lizalfos que sostenía comenzaba a causarle un ardor terrible, estaba claro que era venenosa y que con un pequeño corte podía llegara a matarla.

-¡Fuera!- gruñó la reina poniéndose entre su marido y lo reptiles, había tomado la espada que se le había caído a Aragón. Los amenazó de forma enojada y después batió el arma de forma alocada y graciosa tratando de alejarlos.

-Mi reina, no creo que eso funcione, ¡Corra!- dijo la Sheikah sintiendo que las manos se le entumecían, el lagarto la seguía empujando hacia atrás tratando de tumbarla.

Pero la reina seguía bastante insistente tratando de defender a su marido. De no haber sido porque Link lo tenía sujeto seguramente Makivelo hubiera soltado otra risotada al ver semejante escena ridícula. Pero estaba tumbado sintiendo como algo lo carcomía desde adentro, esa fuerza invisible que lo tenía retenido pero que poco a poco se volvía visible ante sus ojos.

El gruñido de los reptiles hizo que la pobre mujer retrocediera.

-¡Nayru protégenos!- soltó al ver que todos los lagartos se le dejaban ir al mismo tiempo. Y entonces un sonido escandaloso de un derrumbe se escuchó a su derecha, uno de los lagartos se viró para ver qué pasaba, y en ese mismo instante, puso los ojos perplejos al ver volar una piedra enorme de entre los escombros que habían quedado del segundo piso, aulló de forma ridícula al tiempo que la piedra le daba de lleno en la cabeza- he…he…sido salvada, ¡gracias diosa!- clamó casi de forma graciosa.

Los otros lagartos se detuvieron de forma descompuesta, uno de ellos de repente comenzó a arder en llamas y los otros no tardaron en seguirle, desde la alta montaña de escombros, entre la espesa nube de polvo que se había erigido, se vislumbró una silueta de porte imponente, la arquera se apeó de nuevo con su arma y disparo a sus enemigos sin piedad alguna, poco a poco los lagartos se volvieron cenizas ante el potente fuego mágico.

-¿Q..Qui…Quién eres?- preguntó el rey con voz apenas audible mientras su mirada se dirigía a la silueta salvadora, y polvillo volátil proveniente de los escombros se acentuó un poco dejando al descubierto a aquella persona.

-¡Zelda!- la voz de Impa casi gritó con júbilo.

Los ojos de la princesa se clavaron el enorme lagarto que tenía sujeta a su tutora, descendió de forma ágil y desde la distancia lo golpeó con su hechizo de viento.

-¡**Repulsio**!- y esas palabras serían las ultimas que escucharía en su vida, salió volando dejando libre a la Sheikah.- ¿Estas bien Impa?

Jadeaba por el esfuerzo pero aun así le irguió una cálida sonrisa.

-Estoy bien… gracias.

-¿En dónde está Link?

-Allá- clamó señalando a la pelea que se libraba en el otro lado de la sala de los tronos, el lobo pardo tenia acorralado al diablillo quien trataba de defenderse de esa fuerza invisible.- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-El camino de la parte de arriba se bloqueó con el derrumbe y la última imagen mental que recibí de Link me mostró la sala de los tronos, estaba justo detrás de donde cayeron los escombros pero cuando escuche el escandalo me alarme y termine por volar uno de los muros en lugar de rodearlo.

-Hummff menudo desorden.

-Creo que Link tenía razón cuando dijo que cada crisis de Hyrule hacia que tuviéramos que remodelar el castillo- se viró hacia sus padres y se inclinó un poco para ver al rey que estaba tendido en el piso- ¿Estan bien?

-Si..tú.. tú.. Hiciste magia.. ¡La hiciste!- clamó tratando de recuperar la cordura, la imagen de su hija lanzándole flechas mágicas de fuego a los lizalfos lo había dejado un poco noqueado.

-Larga historia, ¡te dije que era un diablillo!

-Ya no importa- dijo la reina- ¿Qué pasara con eso?- preguntó viendo la pelea del otro lado de la sala.

-En cuanto deje su defensa abierta tendremos que echarle una atadura.

-¿Por qué Makivelo se comporta de esa forma?- preguntó el rey de manera confusa.

-Oh, ¡cierto!- dijo Impa chocando uno de sus puños contra su palma, rebuscó un poco entre su traje y de ahí extrajo la lentilla que la había acompañado casi por más de dos años, se había cargado con ella sin siquiera pensarlo, Link llevaba tan poco tiempo siendo Kai que aún no se acostumbraba a dejarla- póngase esto alteza.

-¿Un monóculo?

-Está hecho con uno de los extraños óculos de Aragón, le permitirá ver al espíritu del héroe- le dijo mientras le ayudaba a colocárselo.

**…**

Al otro lado de la sala Makivelo se movió con cautela, desde que lo habían tirado por la escalera lograba ver una sombra difusa, daba vueltas alrededor de él como si quisiera acorralarlo.

-"Esto es malo"- gruñó Link- "Parce ser que se está acostumbrando a mi presencia"- entonces se movió ágil como gato escabulléndose por la retaguardia, abrió el hocico y tiró una poderosa mordida.

El ministro volvió a gruñir al sentir que le desgarraban el brazo.

-¡Esta energía!... ¡No!, ¡No la soporto, es tan pura!

Entonces Link lo soltó al sentir que se convulsionaba, lo miró retorcerse como gusano herido mientras se sostenía la cabeza, su cuerpo había comenzado a transformarse y de su cabeza brotaron dos grandes cuernos amarillos.

-Tú….- masculló en tono desdenico clavándole sus desorbitados ojos amarillos, ahora que la esencia pura de Link lo había tocado por completo su camuflaje había cedido, se había desbaratado como si le hubieran echado acido hirviente.

La figura del lobo pardo se materializo ante sus ojos y dio tres pequeños pasos en reversa al reconocerlo.

-No…imposible, estas… estas muerto ¡acabo de matarte!

La mirada de Link se volvió severa. ¿Acababa de matarlo?, tal vez de verdad que se había golpeado fuerte al caer de la escalera.

-Lo estoy pequeño diablo.

-Incluso muerto sigues causándome problemas, maldito héroe, ¡Como te has atrevido!- lanzó un rugido y creció de forma descomunal, Link retrocedió al ver el monstruo en el que se había convertido, parecía una clase de mono peludo y casi violáceo con mechones rojos por cabellera, el bigote colorado y ridículo seguía su mayor rasgo distintivo. No se parecía a nada con lo que Link hubiera luchado antes.

Entonces se movió tan rápido que por poco y no vio venir su movimiento, se alejó trotando a cuatro patas pero un puedo evitar que parte de la energía maligna lo rozara por delante, Makivelo le acertó un buen golpe y salió volando hasta topar con una de las esquinas de la sala.

-¡Link!

-¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?- bramó Impa un poco asustada.

-Lo han golpeado con magia- clamó Zelda agarrándose el estómago, la unión que la mantenía unida a Link a través del kai se volvió más que tangible en ese momento, si eso le había dolido a ella no se imaginaba lo que el pobre de Link podría estar sintiendo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien, y Link también- dijo de forma bajita mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, tenía que darle tiempo para que se levantara así que sin pensarlo le lanzó un flecha de fuego al mono de Makivelo, le dio en el ojo derecho y el enorme diablillo se viró hacia ella muy enojado.

-¡Maldita mocosa!- rugió dejando salir su aliento fétido y venenoso.

Impa retrocedió un poco pero la princesa permaneció firme, sus ojos escrutaron al demonio de forma retadora.

-Déjalo- clamó en tono seco pero muy desafiante.- es a mí a quien buscas- espetó

Makivelo se acercó y le clavó la mirada, durante algunos instantes se maldijeron el uno al otro solo con la vista, hasta que el diablillo volvió a soltar su irritante risotada.

-¿A ti?, y a ti ¿para qué te quiero?, lo único que haces es meterte en problemas niñita fastidiosa y ahora Zelda vendrás conmigo.

Zelda e Impa se miraron la una a la otra de forma confundida.

-Ósea? ? ?, ¿Te quiere o no te quiere?

-No lo sé, creo que no lo entendí.

-Vendrás conmigo Zelda- volvió a clamar el demonio con cierta sorna.

-¡Entonces ven por mí!- gruñó la princesa preparándose para darle una buena paliza.

-Mocosa entrometida, ¡Ya te he dicho que a ti no te quiero!

-Eh?- ahora sí que de verdad se había confundido. Makivelo pareció enojarse aún más ante sus comentarios y con un ágil movimiento de su mano la atrapó entre su puño, soltó un pequeño grito por la sorpresa e Impa se puso un poco blanca del susto pero no se movió por miedo a que le hiciera daño.

-¡Silencio!, ¡Le estoy hablando a ella!- dijo apuntando a la reina.

-Eh?- Impa y Zelda pusieron los ojos como platos.

-Ven conmigo princesa del destino, ese fragmento de poder dorado que duerme en tu alma será mi propia llave.

-¿Qué?- La reina retrocedió de forma asustada cuando la horrible bestia comenzó a acercársele.

-He esperado siglos. No pongas esa cara, prometo que no va a dolerte- dijo soltando su risa burlona- si te portas bien incluso te dejare ser mi esposa en el nuevo mundo que gobierne- clamó con una voz que sonó tan depravada que a las pobres chicas les dio asco.

-¡No, no quiero!- dijo la reina casi haciendo berrinche, la carne se la había puesto de gallina y retrocedió aún más ante la sensación de asco.- ¡Yo ya tengo un compañero, mono asqueroso!

-Ahhhh, el niñato ese, fue tan fácil matarlo, no pongas esa expresión ni te sientas desilusionada era demasiado joven para ti Zelda, y además ¿Qué burrada es esa del amor eterno?, ¿renacen para estar siempre juntos?, pero tú te has casado con otro hombre en esta vida, le has sido infiel en cuerpo y alma, es un verdadero desperdicio que te hubieras suicidado hace trescientos años, supongo que al fin y al cabo si fue una clase de locura causada por las hormonas…

-¿Qué?, ¡Seguro que me ha confundido!

-Eso creía… durante años me has causado confusiones, pero lo he visto a través de los ojos de mi espía, solo la verdadera Zelda conoce esas melodías, te vi tocando la lira afuera en los jardines.

Siguió hablando. A sus espaldas Zeda e Impa se habían quedado de piedra. La princesa que aún estaba atrapada en su puño tenía la cara media azul aunque en parte era porque se sentía realmente asqueada, ¿de verdad que se le estaba insinuando a su madre?, ¡ah, era asqueroso!

-Necesitare terapia después de esto- clamó Impa.

-Yo también. Pero… podemos aprovecharlo, el muy tonto me ha confundido, cree mi madre soy yo, porque ella también se llama Zelda.

-Pero su nombre solo es un legado.

-Parece ser que él no lo sabe, debe atribuir a que nos llamamos igual solo por ser madre e hija. Y además ha hecho algo terrible, ¿escuchaste?, ¡ha matado a alguien más creyendo que era Link!

-Es verdaderamente tonto- Clamó la Sheikah

-Aaaaargggg!, que tanto están hablando a mis espaldas ¡Mocosas!- gruñó encolerizado cuando escucho que ellas lo llamaban tonto.

-Viejo demonio, ¡Suélteme o las pagara caro!

-Jajajaja, ¿A, si?

-Sé que no lo vio porque estaba de espaldas ¿Pero quién cree que le pego ese flechazo?

-Eh?

Había estado tan ensimismado que apenas si se había dado cuanta, había gruñido la palabra "¡mocosa!" pero era por el desprecio que siempre le había tenido, y además porque la había visto primero a ella después de virarse, y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Quién se había deshecho de sus lizalfos?, apenas si se había dado cuanta por estar esquivando los ataques del joven héroe.

Por unos instantes sus ojos vagabundearon entre la figura que tenía atrapada en su puño y la que estaba temblando en el suelo junto al rey caído, la esencia era casi igual, aunque definitivamente a su vista la de la reina emanaba más magia…. ¿a su vista?

Entonces recordó algo, el espíritu del héroe había estado ahí pero él no lo había visto hasta que toco su esencia por completo, esencia que por cierto, ahora que lo pensaba se asemejaba al aura purificada que se había estado extendiendo desde hace más de dos años por el castillo.

-Imposible…- murmuró tratando de salir de esa confusión en la que se había quedado enredado.

-¡Suélteme ahora, viejo asqueroso!- gruñó Zelda tratando de zafarse del agarre.

Makivelo le gruñó de forma amenazante haciendo que su mente se perdiera un poco, se quedó desconcentrada hasta que vio algo a la distancia, justo por encima del hombro peludo de Makivelo alcanzo a ver la silueta de Aragón colgando de la barandilla, le hacía señas extrañas como si quisiera recordarle algo.

-Pica pica?... ¿Chispita?.. ¿Electricidad?

-Si definitivamente imposible, después de todo, sólo sabes balbucear como tonta, con tantas precauciones inútiles que había tomado… pero definitivamente tú no eres la verdadera Zelda.

Y había sido el colmo de los colmos, Zelda cerró los ojos y se le dibujó una venita de verdadero enojo en su frente, ¿iba a dejar que la siguiera insultando?

-Mocosa loca- canturreó Makivelo burlándose de ella.

-Loca…

-Loca como cabra.

-Como cabra….

Entonces levantó la vista y puso una cara tan terrorífica que Makivelo por poquito la soltaba.

-Viejo demonio se la ha ganado- masculló realmente colérica.

-¿Con pica pica?, o ternurita deja te doy un beso.

Otra vez se puso azul del asco cuando vio que sus intenciones eran serias, cerró los ojos y profirió el hechizo sin siquiera pensarlo.

**-¡Raika!***

Una sensación familiar recorrió el cuerpo del viejo demonio cuando la electricidad fluyó de forma espontánea, aulló de forma ridícula mientras se electrocutaba y cuando finalmente Zelda se detuvo, tenía el pelo completamente chamuscado y los ojos en blanco. En ese preciso instante la soltó por inercia y la princesa soltó otro pequeño grito al sentir que se caía.

Impa adelantó el paso pero se detuvo al ver que el Lobo pardo saltaba desde la espalda del demonio, tomo su forma de Hylian en el aire y atrapó a la princesa aterrizando de forma armoniosa.

-Gracias mi noble caballero.

-De nada mi bellísima princesa.

-¿Un poco tarde, no?

-No…- le dio un beso con mucho cariño y le dedicó una sonrisa- sabía que tu solita podías mi amor, siempre estuve cuidándote las espaldas, aunque también estuve a punto de rematarlo, ¡cómo se atreve a decirte loca!, tu eres una Diosa mi vida. Y además, por poquito y el muy cerdo se atrevía a besarte menos mal que siempre te guardas tu chispita.

Zelda soltó una pequeña risita, viró la vista y vio como el demonio se encogía hasta retomar su forma de pequeño malvado ministro, aunque se le habían quedado los cuernos y cabello seguía siendo un poco puntiagudo. Resopló por la boca dejando salir una pequeña nubecita de humo.

-Menos mal que ya todo ha terminado- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-¡Lo sabía!- clamó la reina, sabía que ese chico guapo tenia los mismos ojos que tu lobo Zelda, desde cuándo puede convertirse en un chico.

-Desde siempre má.

-¿Y por qué yo no había podido verlo de esa forma antes?

-Debe ser un efecto secundario del Kai, igual que con Impa.

-¿Kai?

-Larga historia- clamó con una sonrisa.

Link la apachurró de forma tierna y Zelda se rindió ante su abrazo, se sintió feliz mientras él la acariciaba descendiendo lentamente por su espalda con una delicada caricia.

-¡Hey!, cuidadito con mi hija- refunfuñó Daphnes al verlos así de juntitos.

-Ay, papá- gruñó al sentir su mirada hostigosa y sobreprotectora.

-Bueno ahora solo es cuestión de atarlo y obligarlo a que nos diga en donde está su jefe- dijo Link tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Si…

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Mmmm?, ¿no se nos olvida algo?

-Por unos instantes todos parpadearon ante la pregunta hasta que…

-Ohhh por favor- clamó de modo suplicante- ¿Alguien podría ayudarme a bajar de aquí?, creo que estoy a punto de….

La barandilla se rompió después de haber estado sosteniendo por demasiado tiempo su peso, puso los ojos como platos y movió las manos como loco.

-¡Caermeeeee!- soltó el grito, Impa cerró los ojos sintiendo que se desmayaría, pero cuando los abrió vio que Aragón no se había caído hasta el suelo, levitaba dentro de una esfera mágica que la princesa había creado para atraparlo, lo bajó con mucha delicadeza y lo depositó justo al lado de la Sheikah.

Impa suspiró aliviada…

-Gracias.

-Perdóname Aragón debí bajarte hace horas- clamó en son de burla.

-Está bien yo…- cortó la oración cuando Impa se le fue encima, lo abrazó por el cuello y le encajó el rostro en pecho –…estoy bien- terminó su frase con los ojos completamente perdidos.

-Gracias Zelda- susurró ella sin perder la posición de antes.

-Sano y salvo- musitó la princesa con una sonrisa. Tomó a Link de la mano y le indicó que se alejaran junto a los reyes.

-Pensé que de verdad te quedarías embarrado en el piso como mosca.

-¡Cielos!- clamó de forma atolondrada- ¿estarías triste si algo así me sucediera?

-Si mucho…- susurró ocultando su sonrojo, sus manos se engarrotaron sobre su túnica atrapándolo en agarre casi férreo…

-¿Mucho?- musitó él con cariño.

-Menudo tonto, te la estas ganando.

-Cierto… Tus manos tiemblan, déjame aplicarte energía curativa, esa baba de Lizalfos no debe tomarse a broma.

-Estoy bien no me… babearon demasiado- respondió mientras trataba de controlarse, pero las manos le seguían temblando, no porque el veneno le estuviera haciendo efecto o algo por el estilo, sino más bien porque su corazón y su cuerpo entero se habían descontrolado al estar demasiado cerca, tan cerca que hasta podía respirarle el aliento- además seguro estas vacío de magia.

-Un poco- Le devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron ahí juntitos…

**…**

-Creo que, no… no voy a poder volver a moverme…

-Déjame ver- Zelda examinó al rey con magia y después puso una mueca que denotaba que hasta a ella le dolía- es cierto, no deberías moverte, se te ha roto una costilla y desviado una vértebra de la columna, puedo arreglarlo pero…- suspiró- de igual forma te quedaras incapacitado unos meses.

El rey asintió y dejó que Zelda lo arreglara, ambos pusieron una mala cara, él al ver la preocupación en la cara de su hija, y ella porque sabía que le dolía demasiado.

-Perdóname… estos años que han pasado solamente me enfocado en mejorar mi magia guerrera, no estoy tan apta en sanación como hubiera querido.

-Está bien cariño. Aun así me has dejado con la boca abierta, parece que las mujeres de esta familia están llenas de sorpresas- dijo virando la vista hacia su propia Zelda, la reina rodó lo ojos de forma traviesa.

-También lamento que el viejo demonio te hubiera confundido conmigo má, creo que te hizo pasar un muy mal rato.

-Pero entonces, ¿Tú eres…?, esa princesa del destino de la que él hablaba.

-Eso parece, yo solo sé que soy yo, esa Zelda que siempre protege Hyrule.

-Pero entonces la princesa de las leyendas, la que renace para salvar esta tierra en cada era…. ¿ha perdido a su compañero?- preguntó con ciertos nervios- Makivelo dijo que lo había matado.

Zelda agachó su mirada.

-Mi compañero… ese es Link, pero él no renació conmigo en esta época. Makivelo cometió muchos errores, creo…. Creo, que han matado a alguien más por mi culpa, si se topó por ahí con algún hylian que se le parecía seguro intuyó que era el legendario héroe y…

Tragó saliva sintiendo un vacío en el estómago, Link volvió a abrazarla de forma tierna, en parte también se sentía culpable de que un inocente hubiera perdido la vida por su culpa.

-¿Qué era lo que buscaba?- musitó la reina de forma triste- ese fragmento…

-Está aquí- dijo Link haciendo circulitos en el corazón de la princesa.- desde el día en el que Zelda nació, disfrace su fuerza, sellé su esencia, estaba consciente de que algún día el Gran mal aparecería en esta era, y para poder protegerla utilice mi propia esencia para disfrazar a la suya, literalmente le puse un camuflaje, así que… es normal que no la haya visto venir desde un inicio, pero esa fuerza oculta sigue ahí latente.

**»**Lo que Makivelo buscaba… es solamente lo que han buscado todos desde siempre, el poder dorado de las diosas, el que es capaz de conceder cualquier deseo.

-¡Y tengo esa cosa en el cuerpo!- clamó Zelda de forma sorprendida.- ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!

-Tenía que tomar mis precauciones, con una parte del poder dorado rondando en este mundo las cosas podrían ponerse peligrosas.

-¿Sólo una?- preguntó Aragón de forma curiosa.

-La del Poder está perdida y la del Valor no regreso nunca a este mundo, recuerda, solo yo puedo portarla, pero sin un cuerpo físico… imposible.

Durante algunos instantes se hizo cierto silencio, nadie se dio cuenta de que a la distancia el diablillo estaba semi consiente, escuchando atentamente todo lo que el joven héroe decía.

-Vamos- le susurró muy cerca de su oído- hay que ponerle fin a esto.

-Si…. ¡Aragón!, ven a ayudarme a hacer una atadura.

-Enseguida voy Alteza- contestó desde la distancia.

Soltó a Impa y se dirigió al pequeño ministro.

-Cuanto lio has causado- le gruñó mientras le daba una patada, había tenido tantas ganas de dársela desde siempre que no pudo evitar reírse. Pero entonces su risa de detuvo al escuchar un gruñido sordo. Dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás al ver que el mini demonio se levantaba.- ¡Diablos!

Zelda se posicionó justo del otro lado y tan pronto como estuvieron en paralelo, ambos soltaron una atadura mágica que envolvió al demonio. Makivelo volvió a gruñir un poco, aunque ahora ya estaba encadenado y no podía hacer nada.

-Escúcheme viejo Diablo, más le vale que hable si no quiere terminar otra vez frito.- le dijo el adivino en tono amenazante.

Solamente volvió a soltar un resoplido y los miró con malos ojos.

-Bien, a ver si ahora hablas- espetó Link con tono sombrío mientras se le acercaba- ¿en dónde está tu jefe?

-¿Jefe?- masculló mientras movía el bigote de un lado a otro- yo no tengo jefe, ¡Cual jefe!

-El gran mal de esta era… Te lo preguntare solo una vez más… ¿en dónde está el gran mal?

-¡El gran mal!- espetó antes de soltar su risita burlona.- yo no sirvo a ningún gran mal… de hecho ustedes también me han subestimado, yo soy…- clamó mientras su voz se volvía aún más profunda, nuevamente comenzó a cambiar de forma y a tomar un color azul cerúleo.

-¡Apachúrralo más Aragón!- gritó Zelda poniendo toda su fuerza en la cadena mágica, ambos soltaron una mueca de sorpresa al sentir que se les resbalaba.

-Pequeños mocosos… ¡Yo soy el Gran Mal!, yo soy quien traerá caos a esta era- rugió dejando salir una ola de energía mágica, Zelda y Aragón soltaron la cadena por inercia y Link se plantó de forma firme para que el choque de energía no se lo llevara.- ¡Ustedes me obligan a hacer cosas desagradables!

Entonces los ojos del héroe se pusieron casi en blanco, era más grande que la última vez y también exhalaba una magia abrumadora.

-¡No tenía planeado romper mi propio sello!, pero ustedes me han hecho enojar demasiado, aun así parece que me he enterado de algo interesante. Perro entrometido, es tu culpa que haya estado dando vueltas durante años.

Link le clavó la mirada de forma desafiante, desde su garganta emitió un sonido sordo en señal de descontento.

-Para tu información, no soy un perro, soy una creatura sagrada de Twili, una bestia divina con forma de Lobo. ¡Y tú! te estas ganado otra mordida.

-Seguirás metiendo tus narices en un mundo al que no perteneces, ahora que he tomado mi verdadera forma puedo verlo claramente, junto con el flujo de la energía en esta sala, tú no eres más que un pobre espíritu errante.

Buscó con la mirada el origen, la corriente de energía lo llevó hasta Zelda, a su oreja y al arete de plata, la ligadura parecía sumamente fuerte, dio la vuelta para encararla y rugió de forma amenazante.

Zelda retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Había pasado de ser un mono a convertirse en un verdadero demonio, tenía un par de cuernos enormes y garras terriblemente afiladas, su rostro ahora parecía más humano pero sus ojos no dejaban de ser terroríficos. Movió la cola de forma oscilante y le dedicó una mueca bizarra y torcida.

-Vendrás conmigo princesa y te convertirás en la llave que me lleve a ese mundo, el reino sagrado se abrirá un vez más y yo por fin obtendré lo que merezco.

Zelda se equipó el arco de fuego y con un movimiento rápido le dio de lleno en la cara, pero el gran demonio simplemente se sacudió con pereza dejando caer los restos pelo que antes se le habían chamuscado.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- Rugieron Link y Aragón al mismo tiempo.

Makivelo se dio la vuelta mientras se erguía en dos patas, se dejó caer al piso tratando de aplastarlos, ambos retrocedieron…

-Es lento…

-No espera, ¡Que es eso!- ambos se llevaron una sorpresa cuando después del impacto una ola de magia negra salió de la grieta que había quedado en el piso, el pobre Aragón salió volando hasta el otro lado de la estancia mientras que Link se quedaba un poco paralizado.

-Te tengo- gruñó al tiempo que volvía a atrapar a la princesa con su enorme garra.

Ella profirió nuevamente su hechizo eléctrico, pero el enorme demonio simplemente volvió a sacudirse con desgana, soltó una carcajada con voz pesada y amenazadora.

-No esta vez… antes solo estaba jugando…

-No puede ser- masculló tratando de zafarse- "¿Solo estaba jugando?"

-Suéltala- incluso con voz sofocada a causa de la magia negra, Link se atrevió a amenazarlo- devuélvemela- masculló con unos ojos que se parecían más a los de su forma de bestia- ¡Devuélveme a mi Zelda!

-Te la devolveré hasta que le haya exprimido hasta la última gota de magia, hasta que ese poder que tú mismo sellaste me pertenezca.

Nuevamente lo miró con sorna poniendo esa mueca descompuesta y desagradable, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver una luz cegadora, se viró hasta la princesa que tenía cautiva y cuando menos se dio cuenta recibió el haz de luz directo en la cara. Zelda había estado cargando su haz bajo la manga mientras él se encontraba distraído, aunque se había virado tan rápido que la Flecha de Luz había quedado un poco descompuesta.

Se quedó paralizado por unos instantes y la princesa esperó a que la soltara como había ocurrido anteriormente, pero el demonio simplemente se había quedado quieto por unos segundos.

-¡Mocosa!, ¡Otra vez me ha dolido!, ¡Me las pagaras caro!, ya es hora de ese espíritu regrese a donde pertenece.

-¡No te atrevas!- gruñó Link al ver que acercaba su otra mano a la cara a Zelda.

-No te acerques o te juro que la hare papilla- clamó casi de forma siseante, Link se detuvo de golpe cuando escuchó a Zelda soltar un quejido. Entonces se puso completamente blanco cuando vio a Makivelo arrancarle de golpe el arete de plata.

-¡Zelda!

-No creo que nadie necesite esto- vociferó mientras estrujaba el objeto entre sus garras.

-¡Link!- sintió que el alma se le iba cuando al arete se le abrió una enorme grieta, la conexión del Kai se cortó de forma brusca, y tanto Link como Zelda sufrieron los efectos que aquello conllevaba, el cuerpo entero de Link sufrió un dolor inmenso cuando el objeto al que estaba ligado su espíritu fue dañado.

Makivelo soltó una risa malévola y sin escrúpulos arrojó al arete de plata muy muy lejos.

-El amanecer llega en pocas horas y junto con él el solsticio de Invierno. No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes, fue un placer haber servido al reino majestad- se dirigió por última vez al rey de forma burlona, Daphnes se quedó casi sin vida al ver como el demonio daba la vuelta llevándose a su hija.

-Zelda….- la voz de Link se escuchó como un hilillo, como un susurro perdiéndose entre el silencio. Y a medida que su médium se alejaba perdió toda la fuerza de golpe y se fue completamente de bruces contra el piso.

Vio como el demonio secuestraba al amor de su vida al tiempo que hacia un agujero en el muro y también dejaba tras sus pasos una horrible barrera de magia negra que cubría todo el perímetro del castillo.

Sintió que las lágrimas se le desbordaban de la impotencia, trató de gritar nuevamente su nombre, pero su voz quedó enmudecida debido al dolor, quiso pedir ayuda pero Impa y Aragón estaban inconscientes…

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué?.. ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Farore!, ¡Por qué!

De haber tenido su cuerpo físico y a Fay de su lado, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, maldijó y siguió maldiciendo a la diosa por haberlo dejado varado del otro lado.

**[***]**

**_._**

**_._**

_Aunque su cuerpo agonizaba, su mente fue capaz de llevarlo hasta ese mundo. Parpadeó sintiéndose confundido y se irguió de forma casi tortuosa._

_-¿Por qué estoy aquí?... ¿Por qué ahora?- musitó. _

_Aunque sus palabras desaparecieron en aquel extraño escenario, y mientras se movía el paisaje se vislumbró así mismo, era de noche y hacia mucho frío, la tenue silueta de la luna se asomaba tras las copas de los árboles. Árboles, miles y miles de ellos, ese era un bosque, uno que él conocía perfectamente, había estado ahí muchas veces viendo como el joven héroe correteaba y jugaba con la princesa._

_Sus botas reprodujeron un traqueteo constante, como si sus pasos se empeñaran en delatar su presencia, Y entonces se detuvo, el sello mágico que mantenía oculta la arboleda Sagrada había sido roto. Cruzó el puente que en el mundo real llevaba trecientos años añejándose entre las profundidades de aquel escenario, y al final llegó con el aliento entrecortado hasta su destino._

_Al fondo vislumbró una figura conocida, el ser de la capucha negra que había visto en su otro sueño, se viró de forma lenta cuando sintió su presencia, y con una graciosa sonrisa lo saludo para después posar una mano en la empuñadura de la espada. De alguna forma parecía diferente no era la tersa piel que había visto antes, aunque definitivamente se trataba de la misma mano._

_Aragón se quedó simplemente ahí pasmado, era imposible que pudiera remover la espada maestra, ¡Solamente su legítimo dueño podía!, Aun así, aquel individuo asió la espada de forma rápida y sublime._

_Entonces no podía creer lo que veía, incluso cuando sabía que era un sueño y a pesar de que todo aquello podía ser metafórico. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué la espada relucía con tanta fuerza?, ¿Por qué brillaba con ese brillo tan intenso de alegría?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**...**

**.**

**N.A.* Raika: **Es un hechizo de Syaoran, creo que literalmente significa "Dios del trueno" o "Luz del trueno"

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

¡Y ahora el malvado demonio ha secuestrado a Zelda!, wooh que original jajaja, bueno yo sé que no x3, pero básicamente lo hice porque quiero llevar la batalla final a otro sitio, y porque quería ponerle un poco de suspenso a esto, desde que inicie esta historia tenia planeado dejar este aspecto un poco de lado porque lo que me interesaba realmente era centrarme en la perpleja relación de Link y Zelda, pero llegando a este punto sentí que seria divertido ponerle un poco de emoción al asunto. Razón por la cual la parte Seis de la historia termino fragmentándose en dos grandes pedazos.

*Ahora si. El comienzo de la verdadera batalla final comenzare a narrarlo en la parte Siete (y Ultima, (ahora si xD),) de esta historia, parece un poco exagerado dedicar seis capítulos solo para eso, pero la verdadera propuesta esta en que nos vamos a encontrar muchas sorpresas por el camino, revelaciones que posiblemente muchos no tenían en cuanta o cuestiones que quizás durante toda la historia ni se habían preguntado.

**¿Quién demonios es el Ser encapuchado? y ¿Por que visita constantemente a Aragón en sueños?**

**.**

**P.D. **Like para quien entendió el chiste de "Pica Pica", jajaja, ya sé, ultimo capitulo y tenia que salir con una de mis tonterías, pero bueno xD nadie me quita el gusto.


End file.
